Gallardía: La historia de mi vida
by Vampirestar
Summary: Para Kagome la vida nunca había sido fácil. Siempre a cargo de una madre alcohólica y drogadicta. Dos hermanos y sin un padre que los ayudara, afrontaría la idea de ir a la universidad y lo que con ella conlleva.
1. Nueva Universidad

Capitulo I

Nueva Universidad.

_Todo tiene solución y a veces en la vida, estamos tan hundidos en la negatividad que no vemos lo que tenemos en frente._

—¡Vamos Sango! ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto la castaña mientras alaba a su amiga del brazo.

—¡No puedo Kagome! No soy como tú. No tengo tu talante —chilló mientras se mordía los labios. Veía con nerviosismo la imponente estructura de la universidad.

—¡No seas tonta! Ellos no son más que tú, ni nada así. Tú tienes una beca, ellos son unos hijos de mami y papi. Que con suerte sabrán hurgarse la nariz —la castaña rió mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Kagome y Sango siempre habían sido buenas amigas. Ahora las dos habían elegido la misma universidad. Por supuesto con diferentes carreras. A ambas les habían otorgado una beca, por ser de familia humilde.

—¡Permiso! ¿Podemos pasar? —pregunto mientras entraba al salón y veía atentamente al profesor.

—Por supuesto. Llegan a tiempo señoritas…—hizo una breve pausa.

—Higurashi Kagome e Ikeda Sango.

—¡Oh! Es un gusto pasen. Bienvenidas a su primera clase del cálculo —y esa era la única materia que tenían juntas. Sango estudia ingeniería comercial, mientras que Kagome arquitectura.

El profesor, para ser de cálculo fue muy amable. Se sentaron juntas y las clases pasaron sin mayor controversia. Por supuesto, los alumnos tenían un aire estirado. Así que con todo el orgullo y la dignidad que podían destilar se hicieron poner a la par.

—¡Suerte! —rió Kagome al ver como Sango se iba un poco rehuida. Esta vez le tocaba sola.

—Sí. La necesitare —Kagome le dio un beso en la frente, la abrazo y la empujo hasta el salón. Con paso seguro se fue hasta su siguiente clase.

***

—¡Higurashi! Pase y haga el ejemplo treinta y cinco por cincuenta, con letra din. Dieciséis —todos rieron por lo bajo. De manera altanera y con presión cortó la hoja en la guillotina y a pulso y sin líneas de guía trazo un perfecto ejemplar. En tan solo diez minutos.

—¿Algo más? —pregunto con gallardía mientras le sonreía al profesor.

—¡Perfecto! Un trabajo impecable. Señores tengan de ejemplo a la Srta. Higurashi —el salón la miró con despotismo mientras ella se sentaba, con su cabeza bien en alto. Luego de medía hora que comenzó la clase un estruendo azotó la puerta, dejando entrever a un muchacho.

—Joven Taisho —murmuro fastidiado el profesor. Que parecía muy bien conocer el personaje.

—¡Epale viejo! ¿Puedo pasar? —el profesor movió la cabeza con negación y lo envió al fondo.

—Es la tercera vez en estos días joven Taisho. Espero que pueda mejorar su conducta.

Sin más las horas pasaron. A las cuatro de la tarde ambas estaban ya juntas en la puerta de la universidad.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

—¡Muy bien! He conocido a un chico. Si lo hubieras visto Kagome, era tan hermoso. Simplemente perfecto. Y hasta me sonrió —la cara de enamorada de Sango la hizo sonreír. La abrazo y comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Miroku. Tiene el cabello negro y unos ojos azules _perfectos_. Es todo un adonis —chilló como adolescente.

—_Cuanto te envidio amiga _—pensó con nostalgia mientras la oía hablar sin parar—. ¡Hasta luego Sango! —se despidió cuando estuvieron en la esquina de su casa.

—¡Hasta mañana Kag! —y se fue.

—_Hoy fue un día muy duro. Aunque ese Taisho, que extraño _—mientras pensaba se mordía los labios. Un suspiro se le escapo y apresuró su paso.

Cuando llego a su casa pudo escuchar unos gritos. La música retumbaba y una peste infectaba el aire. Más cuando abrió la puerta y el olor a cigarrillo no pudo casi ni soportarlo.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —grito furiosa. Su madre estaba en la mitad de la sala, medio drogada, alcoholizada y con su padrastro encima tirándosela. Mientras un poco de gente baila y se metía mano sin parar.

—¡Kagome! —chillo su madre aún con el hombre encima. Kagome furiosa salió cogió un bate y entro en la casa— ¡¡Ahora mismo!! ¡¡Todo el mundo sale de está casa!! —con un fuerte golpe partió la música con el bate, y alcanzó a darle a un par de hombres que se dirigían hacia ella.

Pronto llamó a la policía e hizo que sacaran al padrastro. La casa estaba desecha y solo faltaba diez minutos para las cinco y aún no buscaban a sus hermanos.

—¡¿Qué significa esto mamá?! —exigió mientras recogía todo—. No entiendes que el solo te usa.

—¡Lo siento Kagome! Pero es que aún lo amo —murmuro la mujer apenada. Su estado era deplorable. Aún tenía en la faldaa manchas del semen del hombre y la piel sudada. Dando tumbos se apoyo de la pared.

—¡Eres una tonta madre! No has ido a buscar a mis hermanos —la tomo y la metió en el baño, mientras le sacaba la ropa y abría el agua fría.

—…Hija no te vallas… —gimió en su estada de inconciencia.

Ni siquiera volteo. Luego de haber aseado rápido la casa se fue al liceo. Tenía dos hermanos. Souta y Rin; dos pequeños morochos, de cabellos castaños y ojos grandes y a chocolatados. También tenían una beca para estudiar en una importante escuela. Eran niños muy estudiosos.

—_¿Cómo ha podido? ¡Es decir! ¡¡No aprende!! ¿Por qué me sorprende? _—sentía quería llorar, a pesar de que siempre lograba sacarlo. Su madre no dejaba de verlo, de que le vendiera esa porquería que consumía. Eran de familia humilde, todo lo que tenían se lo habían ganado a pulso y venía el imbécil de Phil y lo despedazaba todo. Si su padre no hubiera muerto, nada de esto pasaría.

—¡Kagome! —chillaron sus hermanitos, no tan pequeños. Rin tenía catorce y Souta igual.

—¿Están bien? Siento haber tardado tanto. Las clases se han demorado.

—No te preocupes Kag. Por ti siempre esperamos.

—Sí. Oye ¿Qué va a haber de cenar? —pregunto Souta acariciándose el estomago.

—¡Eres un glotón! No hemos llegado y ya tienes hambre —suspiro aparentando cansancio, Kagome.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso lo herede de ti!

Al llegar su madre ya estaba durmiendo. Gracias a dios había abierto las ventanas. Y la casa parecía intacta. Cuando subió a su alcoba y reviso entre los libros pudo ver el dinero.

—_Por lo menos no se lo ha llevado _—suspiro un poco cansada—, _lo mejor será recurrir a un banco. Esto cada vez es peor. _

Apura preparo la cena. De noche trabajaba de camarera en un bar, bastante caro. Agradecía el hecho de que en la universidad pudiera hacer sus deberes, si no, no tendría tiempo para nada.

—¡Chicos! Espero ver sus tareas hechas para cuando regrese. Si no, no los llevaré al parque el fin de semana.

—Claro.

—¡Cuídate! —Rin fue hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rápido tomo el metro y se fue. Con la beca de los tres podían vivir. Los chicos eran muy maduros y eso lo agradecía.

Sabía que a veces ellos no podían hacer cosas como niños de su edad. Por esos los recompensaba llevándolos al parque o a comer helado, incluso al cine. Souta estaba en béisbol y karate, por las clases extra curriculares de la institución y Rin en danza y voleibol. Así eso quemaba bastante sus energías.

Luego de trabajar tanto. Llegaba a casa, se cambiaba revisaba las tareas, corregía y se iba dormir. Trabajaba de siete a dos de la mañana. Exhausta dormía hasta las seis y luego a preparar el desayuno, llevar a los nichos y a la universidad. Aún no sabía como tenía fuerza para todo.

—_Yo puedo _—pensó mientras se maquillaba tapando las ojeras que tenía. Daba gracias a que tenían todos los martes libres. Y eso le permitía estudiar, descansar y hacer oficios.


	2. Partiendo Quijadas

Hola. Gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo.

Sobre todo a ti Silvemy89. Que siempre estas apoyandome en todos mis Fan Fics.

Goshi: Claro que sí. Aunque este capitulo va estar no tan intenso.

* * *

Capitulo II

Partiendo quijadas.

Las semanas habían pasado. Todo transcurría de manera tranquila. Phil no se había aparecido por la casa y Sonomi –su madre- intentaba cumplir con su rol de matriarca. Aún no entendía como una profesora tan inteligente había acabado de esa forma. Bueno, sí lo recordaba. La perdida de su padre había sido fatídica para todos, pero su madre no había logrado superar. Al parecer.

—¡¡Kagome!! —la aludida se volteo. Pálida observo el rostro de su amiga inundarse de lagrimas. Su corazón se partió y la abrazó, mientras estaba se le tiraba encima.

—¡¿Qué sucede Sango?! ¿Por qué lloras? —le pregunto preocupada mientras intentaba verle la cara.

—…Mi-ro-ku… —gimió exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Su cara estaba roja y no se le entendía lo que decía.

—¿Qué paso con Miroku? —ambas estaban sentadas en el parquecito que estaba cerca de sus casas. Era martes lo que significaba que tenían el día libre. Sango había aceptado salir en una cita con Miroku.

—¡Fuimos al cine! Y…y…bueno antes de llegar…—Sango oculto su cara entre sus manos—. ¡Por favor no me vallas a regañar!! —Kagome se rió y le seco las lágrimas.

—No soy tu madre para hacerlo. ¿Qué te hizo Miroku? —ella volvió a hipar. Se sentía mal iba a partirle la cara al tal Miroku cuando Sango dejara de llorar. La conocía y sabía que siempre que se la pasaba llorando, caí profundamente dormida.

—¡Bueno! ¡Ya lo dijiste! ¡Sabes que no me vas a regañar! Esta no es la primera vez que salimos —Kagome abrió un poco sus ojos pero se tranquilizo—. Sí. Ya habíamos salidos y éramos novios.

—_Pero si solo lo conoce hace un mes y medio. Maldito desgraciado _—pensó—. _Estoy segura que intento propasarse, el imbécil tiene mala fama. Aunque ella no se quiere dar cuenta._

—¡Y hoy cuando salimos! ¡Cuando llegué él estaba con una tipa! ¡La mujer lo besaba y lo manoseaba! ¡Le pedí una explicación y él se quedo callado! Y la mujer me dijo: ¡Por favor, no seas tonta! ¡Cómo crees que alguien como él, podía fijarse en alguien como yo —y termino de estallar en lagrimas. Kagome no podía consigo, como pudo la llevo hasta su casa y la consoló. Cuando Sango se durmió tomo un taxi y fue hasta donde vivía él. En una oportunidad Sango se lo había dicho, aunque no le presto atención en su momento, recordaba perfectamente la dirección.

Al llegar vio la enorme mansión. Pero no se dejo intimidar, venía a ponerle un parado al tonto que lastimo a su amiga. Iba a aprender que con la gente no se juega. Y menos si eran sus amigas.

—_¡Imbécil! Como estás podrido en dinero, crees que puedes tener a cualquiera_ —mientras lo despedazaba en su mente, tocaba la puerta de la lujosa mansión.

—¿Sí? Buenas tardes —la mujer de servicio la miro de arriba abajo.

—Con Miroku Taisho, por favor. Dígale que es de parte de una _amiguita _suya.

La mujer puso mala cara cuando recalco la palabra _amiguita_. Pero en la casa debían saber como era la reputación de Miroku, por que al instante la dejaron pasar. Y la verdad era que se quedo estupefacta con tanto lujo. Blanca, bien decorada. Muebles caros: roble, cedro, pino, cuero. Toda la casa olía a lujo.

Cuando la hicieron pasar al vestíbulo, no noto a una de las personas. En cuanto bajo Miroku sonriente de la escalera, está se acerco a él y le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Kagome! —gimió él. Su boca estaba ensangrentada, mientras ella lo miraba con rabia. Ambos se conocían por Sango. Su trato era distante, hola y chao.

—¡Que sea la última vez que te acercas a Sango! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! Crees que como tienes dinero, puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. Sango no es de esas zorritas con las que paseas. Ni es una mujer de exhibición. Así que te agradezco que no te le acerques —rugió furiosa.

—¿Ella te ha enviado? —le pregunto mirándola con nostalgia. Estaba sentando en la escalera mientras se sobaba la boca, y tragaba la sangre.

—¡No! ¡Ella no sabe! ¡Si llego a saber que le dijiste, te emparejo la boca! —Miroku abrió sus ojos y dio un pequeño salto.

—¡Hola Ka-chan! ¡Estás hermosa hoy! —bajo sonriendo sensual InuYasha. Kagome lo miro de arriba abajo.

—¡Dios! ¡El ser imbécil viene de familia! —InuYasha era un pretendiente fastidioso que tenía Kagome. Aunque a veces creía que iba a flaquear cuando le sonría, nunca cedía, siempre se mostraba indiferente—. _Lo menos que necesito es un descerebrado hijo de mami. _

—¡Espera Kagome! —la detuvo Miroku cuando vio que esta se iba. Ella se volteo y no le dijo nada. Sólo lo miraba de manera dura—. Siento lo de Sango. De verdad, no quería lastimarla.

—¿De verdad? Por que no parece —rió con ironía y sarcasmo.

—¡Vamos mujer déjalo que hable! —intervino InuYasha mientras intentaba abrazarla. Ella solo lo empujo, pero este te todas, todas logro abrazarla.

—…La mujer con que ella me vio…—hizo una pausa y miro al piso—, Es mi prometida, Yura —Kagome frunció el seño, mientras intentaba sacudirse a InuYasha. Más no hablo, solo lo siguió mirando—. Sé que eso no justifica nada. Pero de verdad quiero a Sango. No quería lastimarla. No pensé que Yura se enteraría.

—¡Que cínico, Miroku! ¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando te casaras? Arrastrarla contigo. Que fuera la otra.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero es que cuando estoy con ella olvido todo!...es mágicamente perfecta —aquello mismo le había dicho Sango de él.

—Yo no soy quien para juzgarte. Pero te agradezco que por el bien de los dos, te alejes de ella. Sango no se merece que juegues así. No podría llevar esa vida, a la que la vas a arrastrar si sigues con éste juego —Miroku la miró sorprendido.

—¿Crees qué me perdone?

—Sí. Sango te quiere, y seguro lo haría. Pero por favor, no lo hagas, no la busques. Es lo mejor para los dos. A menos que, termines con Yura —y sin decir más, se soltó del agarre de InuYasha y partió a la salida de la casa.

Sin darse cuenta alguien la había pasado. Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa un hombre de cabello argentado, unos ojos tan amarillos, que parecían el topacio más hermoso. El hombre la miraba con frialdad.

—Disculpe. Con permiso —intento pasar, más él no la dejo.

—La llevo a su casa —ella lo miro con mala cara.

—No creo que sea buena idea. No es necesario —aunque él parecía que le había dado una orden. No supo por qué se sentía nerviosa, delante de él.

—Por aquí —la guió.

—No me escucho. No pienso ir con usted. Muchas gracias —el hombre suspiro y abrió la puerta.

—Son las siete. No creo que por donde usted viva sea muy agradable llegar sola, a las diez de la noche. Un taxi no la va a llevar. Pero si insiste en irse caminando —hizo una mueca de desinterés. Al ver que ella no cedía y seguía rumbo a la salida, la tomo del brazo y la guió.

—_Que testaruda es esta mujer. ¡No podía decir! ¡OK, gracias!_

Ambos se montaron en un lujoso auto. Mientras ella miraba por la ventana.

—Gracias —le susurro ella con una media sonrisa cuando llegaron a la casa.

—De nada…

—Kagome —ella le sonrió abiertamente y entro. Gracias a él había llegado para hacer la cena.

—¡Llegaste Kagome! —la recibieron sus hermanitos.

—Sí. Siento haberme tardado. Espero ver pronto sus tareas.

—Sí. Ya las hicimos, mamá nos ayudo.

Todos fueron hasta la cocina y buscaron su comida, encendieron la televisión y se sentaron en familia a ver la novela.

* * *

Gracias a todos. Please no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.


	3. ¡Voy tarde al trabajo! ¿Te llevo?

Capitulo III

¡Voy tarde al trabajo!

¿Quieres que te lleve?

El miércoles en la mañana todo fue peor de lo que pensaba. Sango había visto a Miroku con la cara hinchada y obviamente sabía que había sido Kagome. Al principio le reclamo, pero luego la abrazó y se lo agradeció.

—¡Hiciste lo mismo que con el de la preparatoria! ¿Cómo creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? —le sonrió risueña, al recordar como su amiga se había abalanzado sobre el muchacho dándole un golpe tan fuerte que le había aflojado un diente.

—¡Lo siento! Es que me dio mucha rabia. No tenía por qué hacerlo y yo sólo lo puse en su lugar —rió divertida.

—¡He! ¡Kagome! —sintió un escalofrío invadirla. Sango la miro divertida, mientras ella miraba con fastidio para otro lado—. ¡Estas como para comerte!

—Por dios InuYasha. Tus cumplidos cada vez son más patéticos.

—¡Kagome! —la regaño Sango.

—Lo siento —miro al chico disculpándose mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—No te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Entonces ¿Vas a salir conmigo? —sonrió coqueto mientras le pasaba su brazo por el hombro.

—¡Ya te dije que no! No tengo tiempo. Y eres un crió.

—Ni que tú fueras muy vieja Kagome. ¿Sí?

—No. Y es mi última respuesta.

—¡Chao tórtolos!

—Hasta luego Sango. Anda será estupendo —le susurro en el oído. Está se ruborizo, su piel se había puesto de gallina. Por un momento lo vio sonreír, sintió su orgullo herido así que fue casi corriendo a la siguiente clase.

—¡Higurashi y Taisho! Ustedes harán grupo. Espero ver que logran hacer para el proyecto de fin de mes.

—¡¡Que!! No esto debe ser una maldición —gimió tapándose la cara en un gesto exagerado. Mientras intentaba golpearse la cara con un cuaderno.

—No exageres Kag, cualquiera diría que te ahogo —está lo miro torciendo los ojos—. Entonces ¿nos vemos después de la universidad?

—No.

—¿Y cómo planeas que hagamos el proyecto?

—¡No sé!! No tengo tiempo para ir a tu casa —esta puso mala cara e InuYasha la miraba sin comprender.

De cierta forma, le estresaba su horario. Los exámenes pronto comenzarían, tenían el proyecto y el serio hecho de que no podía faltar al trabajo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto InuYasha.

—Olvídalo. Estos días que salimos temprano nos vamos directo a tu casa. Pero a las seis me estoy yendo.

—¡Claro, era eso lo que querías ocultar! —Kagome palideció—. No querías que supiera que tu mamá te regañaba si llegabas tarde.

—Claro, claro. —_Ojala y fuera eso. Como se nota que no tienes muchas responsabilidades InuYasha…_—suspiro cansada.

***

—¿Te muestro mi casa? —le pregunto sensual mientras le colocaba las manos sobre la cintura.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No tenemos tiempo! —se sonrojo un poco, pero luego siguieron a un especie de estudio. El lugar perfecto para trabajar. De camino a la casa habían comprado todo los materiales.

Para su sorpresa InuYasha era muy hábil. La ayudaba y compaginaban muy bien. A las cinco y media Kagome comenzó a dar vueltas.

—¡Ya me tengo que ir! —susurro mientras recogía sus cosas.

—No te vallas Kag. Llama a tu madre, dile que te quedaras más tiempo.

—¡No! ¡No puedo InuYasha! Tú no entiendes. Gracias por los panecillos —se acerco hasta él le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Bajando las escaleras se topo, con el hombre de la otra vez. En esta ocasión llevaba una gabardina y un maletín tenía aspecto cansando.

—¿Has venido a emparejarle la boca a Miroku? —se paro de golpe frente a él. Su cara se puso roja como un tomate, y como una niña miro hacia otro lado.

—No. Me ha tocado hacer un proyecto con InuYasha. Lo siento, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre? La otra vez…

—Sesshoumaru —la interrumpió en medio de su balbuceo.

—Lindo nombre, Sesshoumaru —sonrió y lo miro embelezada un momento. Cuando reacciono salió casi corriendo—. ¡Lo siento! Me tengo que ir —y dispara salió por la puerta.

—Te llevo.

—¡No!!! ¡¡Lo siento!! En otra ocasión —de cierta forma le daba pena que supieran que trabaja en un bar. Mucha gente no veía bien esas cosas. Creía que todas las de esos medios se acostaban con los clientes. Es cierto, pero ese no era su caso. Y lo mejor para ella, era mantenerlo en secreto. Tal vez era tonto, pero era su triste realidad.

Se sentó en la parada del autobús, la estación del metro estaba muy lejos y era peligroso. Esperaba que en algún momento la camioneta pasara o llegaría muy tarde. Daba gracias de que por lo menos se había traído el uniforme.

—¡Por favor autobús pasa!! —gimió exasperada. Faltaban veinte minutos para que comenzara su hora.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que te lleve? —se sorprendió al verlo serio e imponente en su carro. Era el mismo BMW negro de la otra vez. Miro el reloj y un poco dubitativa se monto en el auto.

—¡Por favor! No le vallas a decir a nadie, sí —el la miro con el seño fruncido—. Cruza a la esquina, dos cuadras más arriba doblas en el semáforo y me dejas en el bar de la quinta avenida —en ese momento no pudo mirarlo. Se sentía tonta y avergonzada, de que _él _supiera que trabajaba ahí.

—¿Eres nudista? —lo miro frunciendo el seño—. ¿Camarera?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no quieres que nadie se entere? —a pesar de que seguía con su mirada fija en el camino, sintió como le echaba unas miradas de vez en cuando.

—Porque la gente estirada como ustedes, desvalorizan a las personas humildes como yo. Porque mientras ustedes van a las Vegas y compran en Miami. Yo tengo que cuidar de dos hermanos y seguir estudiando.

—No te tengo lastima —susurro él. Es cierto que se veía que era humilde. Las veces que la había visto siempre usaba jeans, una camiseta negra con letras doradas o plateadas, y unos convers. Le encantaba como lucía su cabello revuelto y el flequillo lizo. La curvatura de sus labios cuando se fruncían—. _Eres en pocas palabras, perfecta. Una belleza sin igual. No te dejas amedrentar y sales para adelante. Ay pequeña lastima que mi hermano se fijo en ti. _—en eso la miro. Sus facciones estaba relajadas, se veía claramente su nariz perfilada y respingona, los labios abultados, deseables, tentadores—. _Si tan solo pudiera besarte. Que ridiculeces pienso._

—No espero que me la tengas. Creo que de ti, eso nunca podría tolerarlo —el la miro sorprendido—. Pareces alguien diferente. Te impones, tienes tus actitudes de ricachón, pero en el fondo. Sé que eres una buena persona. Cuando te veo, veo alguien que juzga a las personas por lo que son, no por lo que tienen —hubo un silencio y llegaron, él aparco cerca de la entrada—. Gracias por traerme —él la miraba aún aturdido por sus palabras. Su perplejidad aumento cuando la chica se le acerco, y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

—_¿Qué es esto que siento? —_pensó tocando su pecho. Su corazón latía desaforado y su mejilla aún estaba caliente por los labios de ella.


	4. ¿Nos entrenas?

Capitulo IV

¿Nos entrenas?

—¡Kagome! —corrió Sango al ver a su amiga—. Te perdiste ayer todo el día. ¿Dónde estabas?

—En casa de InuYasha —suspiro exhausta.

—¡¡Eso!! ¡Estás cuadrando con Taisho!! —se rió Sango. Robándole un tierno sonrojo a Kagome.

—No creo amiga. InuYasha aún es muy inmaduro.

—Pero no está mal que tengas novios Kagome. A veces pienso que estas muy sola.

—¡Claro que no! Te tengo a ti, a Souta, Rin —Sango la miro con el seño fruncido. Está suspiro y se largó a hablar—. Sanguito. Tú mejor que nadie, sabes lo complicada que es mi vida. Una madre drogadicta. Dos niños que criar, una familia que mantener. El caso de Phil. Dime ¿qué ves tu de atractivo en eso? Puede que yo le guste, pero es solo algo superficial, y yo no tengo tiempo para perder. Cuando viera todo el royo, saldría corriendo a la primera.

—_A veces olvido, toda la responsabilidad que tienes Kagome _—un poco triste la abrazo—. Sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. De verdad agradezco tu amistad —ambas sonrieron y se fueron a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes. A diez para las tres llamó Rin a Kagome.

—_Hermana…Hermana…¡¡Necesito con urgencia un favor tuyo!! _—chillo desesperada la voz de la adolescente –su hermana-.

—¿Qué necesitas Rin?

—_Nos han puesto un concurso de baile, y dicen que no pueden contratar coreógrafos –los que tienes dinero- claro ¿Quién mejor que tú y Sango? Para eso del baile._

—Bueno en lo que lleguemos a la casa, te monto la coreografía.

—_¡Este! ¡Kag! Hay un pequeño problema. La casa es muy pequeña y tengo que ir a la casa de Ayame._

—¿Ayame qué?

—_Ayame Taisho. De verdad, ellos son de buena familia. También están Kohaku, Souta su novia Hitomi, y por su puesto yo. _

—Esta bien. Yo te paso buscando con Sango y vamos a su casa.

—_¡Sí!! Te quiero hermana. Se los dije, sabia que iba a decir que sí _—fue lo único que escucho antes de que la pequeña trancara el teléfono.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto curiosa Sango, mientras resolvía unas inecuaciones.

—Rin necesita de nuestros expertos servicios de baile —rió mientras guardaba los cuadernos.

—¿Ahorita?

—Ajá. Vamos a ir a casa de los Taisho. ¿Estás segura de que puedes ver a Miroku? —susurro sintiéndose mal, por poner a su amiga en esa disyuntiva.

—¡Claro! Lo veo todos los días. Además él no vale la pena. Me contó sobre su famosa prometida. Me dijo que no podía dejarla. Y obviamente si no puede dejarla, es que no me ama lo suficiente —cuando termino todo esto su voz se partió y agacho la cabeza.

—Tranquila Sango. Sé que lo superaras, tú eres una mujer muy fuerte e independiente. Lo que no te mata, siempre te hace más fuerte.

—¡Gracias Kag! —se abrazaron con más fuerza y se dirigieron rumbo a la High School de Rin y Souta; que era por cierto, una institución bilingüe. Cuando llegaron todos los esperaban. La pequeña amiga de Rin –Ayame- era muy amable, una dulce pelirroja. Los Taisho si que son una enorme familia.

—Entonces. ¿No vamos? —pregunto Kagome.

—Sí. Ya nos vinieron a buscar —Sango y Kagome se miraron extrañadas. Hasta que una TAHOE negra se estaciono frente a ellos. Al bajar el vidrio y ver la cabellera argenta, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

—Sube tranquila, yo voy adelante —Sango la miro extrañada—. Ya lo conozco —está se relajo y subió. La mayoría de los niños iban a tras, que eran atendidos por Sango.

—Acaso eres el chofer —rió divertida mientras elevaba una de sus cejas.

—No. Ayame me ha venido fastidiando con esto desde hace una semana.

—Así que ya sabías.

—No. No sabía que eras tú, la que las iba a enseñar. Al parecer haces de todo —esta lo miro de mala manera. Se había ofendido claramente. El doble sentido de sus palabras la había molestado. En todo el camino a la mansión no le volvió a dirigir ni la mirada, ni la palabra.

—_¿Qué se cree el muy imbécil? Claro. Ya sabía yo que no podía darle mucha confianza. Aunque solo él y yo nos entendimos. Tampoco lo dijo tan mal. ¡Ash! Es un tonto, y no pienso seguir discutiéndolo —_en su propia mente gimió—. _¡Me estoy volviendo loca! _

Al llegar todos bajaron corriendo. Ayame los había guiado a un cuarto con espejos y una barra. Muy parecido o mejor dicho igual a los de los estudios de danza. Además del escandaloso equipo de sonido, todo marchaba bien.

—¿Han pensando que música quieren bailar? —pregunto Kagome sentándose en el piso, mientras comenzaban a calentar.

—Puede ser una de Reggaeton —aporto Hitomi. Era una chica bastante tímida, había sido la novia de Souta de toda la vida. Una linda azabache de pelo corto y ojos verdes.

—No. Todas van a bailar eso. Nada de música erótica. Normalmente el jurado evalúa más cuando se sale de la rutina —siguió Sango.

—¡Ya sé! Pueden bailar una de Mermelada Bunch —todas la miraron extrañadas—. Sí. Souta la tiene en su I-pod —rápido lo saco de su bolso y lo enchufo al equipo.

Todo en mi vida ha cambiado

Las cosas en mi mundo

Ya no, no son igual

Esta historia o este cuento

Ha quedado en el pasado

No lloro de tristeza, lloro de felicidad

La música comenzaba bastante lento. Dando tiempo de que se agruparan y acomodaran. Pronto para la segunda estrofa la música comenzó a ponerse rápida. La típica de un rock en español y bastante pegajoso.

Y es que te has ido de mi lado

Me has dejado abandonado

Ya no me da pena decir

Que no me molestes más

Vete de aquí, echa pa' allá

Déjame solo que me voy a rumbear

Ambas chicas –Sango y Kagome- hacían los pasos y los demás lo seguían. Primero fueron con las chicas y luego los varones. Agradecía que todas fueran flexibles. Incluyeron en la coreografía varias piruetas. A las seis, dejaron de ensayar.

Salgo a la calle

Y nadie me esta molestando

No tengo preocupaciones

Nadie me esta vigilando

Ron, Mujeres y Fiesta

Mi vida está gobernando

Para sorpresa de todos un chofer llevo a la mayoría de los chicos. Mientras que Sesshoumaru había llevado a Kagome.

No importa que llegue tarde

No tengo cuaima

Que me este peleando

—Se te está haciendo una costumbre siempre llevarme —susurró un poco incomoda. Se sentía tonta, aún recordaba lo que él le había dicho.

Hey, Epa mujeres

Vénganse pa' ca

No tengo cuaima

Que me salga a vigilar

—Dije algo que no debía cuando íbamos rumbo a la casa —su voz era fría y tranquila.

—_Así que sí se dio cuenta_ —¡hmm! —fue lo único que pudo murmurar.

—¿Por qué nunca te has besado con InuYasha? —Kagome que estaba tranquila se atraganto con su propia saliva.

Esa mujer ya no me esta molestando

Vengan la rumba

Ya esta comenzando

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —pregunto consternada.

—Son de edades contemporáneas. Él parece siempre estar encima de ti —la miro de reojo intentando grabar sus gestos. Tenían la cara compungida. Los labios levemente apretados y parecía muy desubicada.

—Somos amigos. Es cierto que el me atosiga. Pero nunca podría cargar con el peso que conlleva tener una relación conmigo —él la miro de reojo. Sabía muy bien que la vida de la chiquilla no era fácil.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —pregunto frío al llegar a la entrada del bar. A pesar de que sabía que era muy lujoso, no sabía como la joven podía seguir ahí. Le preocupaba en demasía.

—Diecisiete años —él volteo a verla rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Diecisiete años! Eres una pioja —aún no lo creía. Sabía que era joven pero no tanto. InuYasha tenía veinte, nunca pensó que tendría diecisiete—. _No es mayor de edad ni siquiera_ —se paso las manos frustrado por el cabello—. No deberías de estar haciendo todo esto. Tendrías que estar festejando, haciendo lo que las chicas hacen.

—No tengo tiempo para eso —rió divertida al ver su cara de asombro—. Gracias de nuevo, Sesshoumaru —éste tomo ventaja y la tomo de la barbilla. Rozó suavemente sus labios contra la tersa mejilla.

—Cuídate.

—Sí —gimió casi. Rápidamente se bajo con un furioso sonrojo.


	5. La burbuja explota

Capitulo V

La burbuja explota.

Los días habían pasado y llego el fin de semana. Todo el viernes y parte del sábado había sido estudiando. El chofer de los Taisho iba a buscarlos a la casa y los traía temprano. Kagome había grabado un video, y no había tenido que ir más a los ensayos. Excusándose con que tenía exámenes para los que estudiar, cosa que no era mentira.

Justamente el día de la presentación de Rin era un martes. Podría ir tranquilamente. Una semana después sería la presentación de la maqueta –proyecto- habían decido hacer la edificación de un rascacielos. La maqueta estaba casi terminada, pero faltaban los planos.

—¡Muy bien chicos! Lo hacen perfectamente —los felicito Kagome y Sango al ver como terminaban la rutina.

—Es cierto. Les ha quedado maravilloso —casi lloraba Sango. Fue y abrazo a Kohaku, que era su hermano y obviamente también becado.

—¡Gracias a ustedes chicas! —Chilló emocionada Ayame—. Ahora les daremos una lección a esas engreídas.

—Sí. —la apoyo Rin. Kagome las miro con el seño fruncido—. El grupo de Kanna se mete con Ayame y con nosotros porque dice que se la pasa con puros becados. Que un día de estos, será igual que una vil callejera —chilló apretando su puño.

—¡Dios! Claro que no. Lo que pasa es que ella es un estupida descerebrada. No sabe lo que dice ignórala.

—Sí. Eso es lo que hacemos, y es lo que más le duele —rió divertida Hitomi.

—Ni que decir de Hakudoshi. Ese niño es el diablo —gimió exasperado Kohaku.

—Sí. Pero le dimos su buena tunda —recordó cuando se había metido con ellos y había salido perdiendo. La directora siempre había sido muy objetiva y le había prometido a Kagome la protección para sus hermanos.

—Oigan si ya terminaron por qué no vamos al cine —propuso InuYasha llegando con unas limonadas.

—¡Sí! —gritaron los más pequeños. Kagome sonrió y lo aprobó, en ese momento bajo Miroku también.

—¿Por qué celebran sin mi? —sonrió abrazando a Ayame, que resultaba ser una prima de ellos.

—Vamos al cine ¿Quieres venir? —lo invito InuYasha.

—Sí. Si eso no incomoda a Sango —éste la miro y la joven se sonrojo. Pero su mirada triste se percibió.

—¡No! No tengo problema —todos fueron tranquilos. Los Taisho habían pagado las entradas y todo paso sin resaltar nada importante.

El martes en la mañana. Todos estaban en el liceo. Los estudiantes se agrupaban y el concurso comenzó. Ciertamente Sango había tenido razón. Los grupos con bailes eróticos habían sido descalificados rápidamente. Lo que trajo la rabia de Kanna. Su baile había sido muy subido de tono.

Para el final de la tarde solo quedaban cinco grupos. Entre ellos el de Rin.

—¡Y ahora! ¡El momento que todos esperaban! ¡En el tercer puesto…!!! ¡Tercero seis!! —grito el hombre mientras el grupo gritaba y se abrazaban. Por lo menos habían quedado de terceros.

—¡En segundo lugar…!!! ¡¡Tercero dos!!! —las chicas gritaron –el grupo de Rin—. Bien hecho chicas. Y las ganadoras y por cero punto cinco de ventaja ¡¡¡Tercero siete!!!

—¡Bien hecho! —los abrazó Kagome. Los chicos parecían desanimados.

—¿Por qué no quedamos de primer lugar? —chilló Rin.

—No importa. Por lo menos nos reímos y le dimos una paliza a Kanna —rió Ayame mientras la abraza.

—Sí, tienes razón —y emocionados se abrazaron todos. Ese mismo día Kagome los invito a comer helado, que a la final lo terminaron comiendo en casa de los Taisho.

—Sí. Tuvieron que haber visto su cara tío InuTaisho —contaba emocionada Ayame.

—Que bien —reía al ver contenta a su sobrina. En ese momento el teléfono de Kagome sonó.

—…_Kagome…hija…ayúdame…_—Kagome asustada salio lo más normal posible fuera de la vista de todos.

—¿Dónde estás mamá? —pregunto mientras oía las risas de unos hombres y unos gemidos.

—…_En casa Phil…ayúdame… —_en ese momento la llamada se colgó.

—…Mamá…—su corazón latió desbocado. La cara se le puso pálida. Sentía su corazón latiéndole en la cabeza. Cuando iba a retroceder se topo con un cuerpo duro.

—¿Te llevo?

—Sí —ambos salieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Todos estaban entretenidos riendo—. Sesshoumaru —llamó su atención—. Por favor, por nada del mundo. Pase lo que pase, puedes comentar o decir nada a nadie, de que lo vas a ver —el la miro extrañado.

—¿Qué esta pasando Kagome? —se sintió incomodo al ver la cara pálida de ella.

—Nada bueno. Aquí vas a ver por qué no puedo tener nada con tu hermano —no supo por qué esas palabras lo lastimaron. Cuando aparcó el carro, podía escuchar unos llantos, gemidos y risas—. ¡Quédate en el auto! —le grito de tal forma que le impido pararse, por unos momentos.

Vio como iba detrás de la casa y regresaba con bate de aluminio. Abrió la puerta de golpe y vio su cara contraída.

—¡¡Maldito!! —le grito Kagome. Su madre estaba llorando. La imagen había sido más fuerte que muchas otras. Estaba completamente desnuda, bañada en semen y con dos tipos entrando en su intimidad. Mientras que Phil la tenía callada con su miembro metido en su boca, mientras la golpeaba.

—¡He Kagome! ¿No quieres unirte? —le dijo con sarcasmo. Ese fue su detonador. La rabia la invadió. Tomo el bate y con furia se lo estampo contra la cabeza, tirándolo contra el otro tipo. Saco a su madre de golpe y blandió el bate contra el otro desgraciado, dándole en la ingle.

—¡Te juro maldito que hoy te mato! —grito. Sesshoumaru reacciono rápido y entro. Dos tipos estaban inconcientes mientras veía la sangre salir de su cabeza. Llamó a la policía.

—Sra. Higurashi —chillo al verla tirada llorando en el piso, desnuda. La tapo con su saco y la llevo lejos, sentándola en el auto.

—¡¡Esta es la última vez que te veo en mi casa!! —la ira la controlaba. Tomo el bate y obligo a Phil a sentarse en el. El hombre grito de dolor al sentir como el bate le desgarraba el ano, un hilillo de sangre broto de su trasero—. ¡Dime! ¿Te gusta? —le grito mientras lo golpeaba.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Para Kagome! ¡Para! —le gritaba el hombre. Pero ella no reaccionaba. Lo seguía golpeando. Sus ojos estaban bañados de lágrimas.

—Te haré pagar por todo lo que le hiciste a mi madre —cuando estuvo a punto de reventarle una silla Sesshoumaru la detuvo y llego la policía. Miraron la escena perplejos, pero esta vez si levantaron cargos, por violación, irrupción al hogar, etc.

—Tranquila pequeña —ella lloraba sin cesar. Los espasmos invadían su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar. Sonomi había sido llevada al hospital. Sesshoumaru no se había despegado de ella. Sintió tanto terror al verla en ese estado. Desecha, herida y cegada por el odio. Nunca pensó verla de esa forma.

—_¿Cómo has podido pasar por todas estas cosas? _—cinco horas tenía llorando. Parecía que todos los años que no se había derrumbado le pasaban factura. Llamo a la casa de su padre y dijo que Kagome había autorizado que todos se quedaran haya. Obviamente éste no la llevó. La condujo hasta su departamento; donde la cambio y se acostó con ella cuando cayó profundamente dormida. Agotada de tanto llorar.

—_¿Qué va a pasar contigo, pequeña? _—pensaba mientras le alisaba los cabellos. En la mitad de la noche, ella se le recostó en el estomago, inundándolo de su fragancia, y arrastrándolo a los brazos de Morfeo.


	6. Tomando decisiones

Capitulo VI

Tomando decisiones.

—_¡hmm! ¿Qué es esto tan suave? _—se movió lentamente. Su pie acariciaba unas sedosas sabanas, y su cabeza estaba sobre un bien formado cuerpo—. _¡Estoy arriba de Sesshoumaru! _—chilló para si misma—. _¡¡Ah!! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí como sea!...Despacio, sin moverte mucho _—y con cuidado logró levantarse de la cama sin despertarlo.

—¡Wow! Sí que se ve lindo dormido —murmuro. Había una pequeña iluminación, y esta le daba directo al rostro. Haciendo que su cabello se viera más platinado, y la piel más colorida—. _Un ángel se ha caído del cielo —_pensó mientras se acercaba a él, y tocaba sus labios—. _Lástima que viste todo lo que sucedió anoche. _

Con un poco de esfuerzo salió del cuarto. La noche anterior él había sido precavido y le mandado a llevarse unas mudas de ropa. Con sigilo preparo el desayuno, aunque le costó encontrar las cosas, lo hizo. Tostadas, con revoltillo y café con leche.

Se fue hasta el baño y tomo una ducha rápida. El apartamento de Sesshoumaru era enorme, tenía cuatro cuartos, cocina, sala de estar, un mini estudio y dos baños. La decoración, perfecta. Muy vanguardista y a la vez clásica. Además de tener su aire masculino e imponente.

Cuando salió llevaba unos tejanos ajustados, un top verde de tirantes, y las clásicas zapatillas. Su cabello recogido en una coleta. Se fue hasta una mesita y dejó una notita junto a la comida.

"Hola. Buenos días.

Sí lees esto, es que ya me fui. Te agradezco en demasía todo lo que hiciste por mi ayer. Gracias, gracias de verdad. Pero me he tenido que ir, aquí te dejo un rico desayuno, espero sea de tu gusto.

Gracias.

Atte: Kagome Higurashi"

—Esta mujer me va a volver loco —susurro mientras desayunaba. Efectivamente el desayuno estuvo delicioso. Ese día Sesshoumaru se había parado muy descansado. Nunca había dormido tanto y tan bien. Esperaba en la mañana encontrarla, pero no. Se había ido, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de preguntarle como estaba.

—_Aunque siendo ella. Seguramente ya haría como que nada sucedió_—pensó en llamarla. Pero no tenía su número. Lo mejor era esperar a un nuevo encuentro. Suspiro y se levanto.

***

Cuando llego a su casa estaba exhausta. Había tenido que caminar siete cuadras llaneras, hasta llegar a la estación del metro. La casa estaba hecha un lío. Habían destrozado muchas cosas. Así que cansinamente comenzó a levantarlas, limpiar las paredes, el piso. Cambio las sabanas, aprovecho y quito el polvo. Para el medio día la casa estaba impecable y oliendo a limpio.

—_Pero ya no podemos seguir así. Tenemos que mudarnos _—había decido que venderían esa casa. Comprarían una, en otro sector. Ellos tenían dinero ahorrado, las tres becas, más las propinas. Ayudaban mucho.

***

—Ya su madre puede ser dada de alta —le hablo el doctor.

—Sí. Gracias —se fue hasta ella y la despertó. Y ambas se fueron. La señora Higurashi estaba tan apenada, que ni siquiera hablaba.

—Nos mudaremos —hablo Kagome. La señora la miro con los ojos abiertos—. Ya puse un anuncio en la prensa de que estamos vendiendo la casa. No quiero que digas nada. Sé que eres la mamá, pero…

—Está bien —Kagome la miro sin sorprenderse—. Kagome tu siempre, después de tu padre has sido quien ha hecho surgir a esta familia. En está situación, tú eres la mamá. Tú decides —la señora miró hacia otro lado. Su cabello negro corto, la piel pálida. Ese ser que caminaba a su lado, no era para nada la sombra de lo que había sido antes su madre.

Al llegar a la casa, Kagome fue al banco. Y deposito el dinero en su cuenta. Cuando hablo con la gerente. Está le había dicho que gracias al bar donde trabajaba, tenía o le aplicaba también la ley de política habitacional. Y más aún la de su madre, por todos los años de profesora que tenía.

***

—¡Kagome! —grito Rin mientras iba hasta ella y la abrazaba.

—¡Llegaron! Pensé que nunca regresarían de casa de los Taisho —rió divertida.

—Claro que no. Te extrañaríamos mucho —la abrazo Souta también.

—¡Kagome! ¡¿Puedo hablar contigo?! —le pregunto Rin un poco tímida. Kagome en respuesta la llevo a la planta alta.

—¿Kagome? —tragó saliva—. ¿Me puedo poner un piercing? —Kagome la vio divertida.

—¿Dónde te lo quieres poner?

—En el ombligo, se ven tan bonitos. De verdad quiero ponerme uno —rió al ver como colocaba sus manos en el pecho y abría sus enormes ojos y castaños ojos.

—Bueno Rin. Veamos tienes catorce años, te faltan seis meses para cumplir los quince. Sí en este lapso escolar subes historia universal de diecisiete a dieciocho te lo dejo poner —ella lo miro con ojitos de borrego—. Y si la subes a veinte, el día de tu cumpleaños te dejo poner dos. Es decir que mi regalo serían los dos piercing. ¿Te parece?

—¡¡Sí!! —bramo emocionada. Pensó que Kagome nunca se lo dejaría poner. Se fue hasta ella y la abrazo.

—No te preocupes. Yo sé en que sitio te lo vas a abrir —ambas bajaron tranquilamente y se pusieron ha hacer los deberes. Kagome siguió estudiando para los exámenes y así paso el día.

***

—¡¡Que te vas a mudar!! —grito casi loca Sango.

—Sí. Ya puse el anuncio en la prensa y he tenido varias llamadas —Sango estaba sentada en un banquito, echándose aire con la mano.

—No seas exagerada. Tampoco es que me voy tan lejos, de todas formas cuando vallas a la universidad pasaras cerca.

Ya había elegido la casa. Era un barrio un poco menos pobre que en el que estaban. Pero parecía ser mas _seguro_.

—¿Cómo lo tomaron los chicos?

—Más o menos. Al principio Souta se puso histérico. Luego se calmo y yo le dije que obvio ustedes podían visitarnos. Y nosotros a ustedes y que siempre se iban a ver. Y pues lo acepto.

—Como si le quedara de otra. Y tú mamá —me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—También acepto. La casa que vi es un poco más grande. Ya viene pintada y tiene dos baños. Es muy linda. Le compré una nueva litera a los morochos, una mesa de estudio y pude cambiar la computadora por algo mejor, y hasta con Internet —exhalo emocionada.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo? —la miro sorprendida Sango.

—Sí. Mamá tenía mucho crédito en esa cuestión de la Ley política habitacional. Y recuerda que siempre habíamos ahorrado. Más lo que costo vender la casa. Porque ya está listo. Falta firmar los papeles, embalar las cosas y hacía una nueva casa —Sango del tiro tenía la boca abierta. No podía creer que su amiga se mudara.

Los últimos días habían sido caóticos. El profesor de proyecto, había dado dos semanas más para entregar el trabajo. Cosa que agradeció Kagome, solo faltaban los planos, pero tenía arriba la mudanza. A la semana ya habían firmado los papeles y a la semana ya se estaban mudando.

Fue rápido, las personas tenían el dinero completo así que no dudaron en hacer la transferencia. Agradecía que todo hubiera salido a pedir de boca.

***

Al llegar a la casa todos estaban sorprendidos, menos Kagome, claro. Los chicos habían corrido a la nueva habitación. El cuarto principal era el de Kagome y el de su madre era bastante espacioso. La tomo de la mano y se sentó con ella.

—Mamá. Siempre fuiste una excelente profesora. Y tú crédito fue lo que ayudo a mejorar mucho está mudanza. Yo creo que deberías de volver a los viejos tiempo, aún eres joven.

La señora Sonomi tapó los labios de Kagome. Beso su frente y la abrazó.

—Quiero que sepas que eres mi orgullo Kagome. Tú y tus hermanos son lo mejor que tengo. Sé que no he sido una buena madre, pero de ahora en adelante haré lo posible por ayudar —Kagome emocionada se tiro contra ella y la abrazo. Cuando había ansiado sentir esos brazos protectores.

Los morochos estaban emocionados. A ambos les gustaba la litera. Tenían una pequeña biblioteca y en la sala había una computadora con un Internet. Televisor, DVD, y hasta un playstacion 3. La casa en sí no era de dos plantas, tenía como unas escaleritas que subían a una nivelación alta, donde estaban los dos cuartos.

—¡¡Kagome!! —grito Rin de pronto. Cuando corrió hasta ella una señora con un niño pelirrojo estaban en la puerta.

—Hola pequeña, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kaede y él es mi nieto Shippo —el niño se escondió tras la pierna de su abuela.

—¡Hola mucho gusto! Yo soy Kagome, ella es mi hermanita Rin y el morocho de allá es Souta.

—Pasé —la invito Rin. Kagome asintió. La señora de cabellos canosos pasó.

—¡Pero que mono! —chirrió Kagome mientras corría hasta él y lo abrazaba. La señora, Souta, Rin y la propia Sonomi se habían quedado con la boca abierta. El pequeño Shippo tenía diez años, el cabello pelirrojo y unos enormes ojos verdes.

—Ka-go-me me asfixias —rió intentando soltarse.

—Lo siento. Es que estás muy lindo —rió al ver como todos la miraban—. Lo siento. Señora Kaede quiere café.

—Sí. Claro si no es molestia.

—Para nada —extrañamente Shippo se desenvolvió rápido, Rin y Souta aunque eran mayores aceptaron gustosos estrenar el play con él. Mientras los _mayores, _por decir así tomaban café en la salita.

—Gracias de verdad. Solo les voy a decir algo, no lleguen después de las doce, a esa hora comienzan los piques y a veces hay tiroteos, pero no son frecuentes —asentimos tranquilas y la acompañamos hasta al lado.

—¡Hoy fue un día muy agitado! —exhaló exhausta Sonomi, luego de que se fue la señora Kaede.

—Sí y todavía mañana hay que desempacar.

—No te preocupes, yo hoy y mañana me encargo de eso. Vete para el trabajo tranquila.

Kagome asintió se coloco su uniforme y partió rumbo al trabajo.


	7. ¿Te ayudo?

Capitulo VII

¿Te ayudo?

Quedaban dos días para entregar el proyecto. Kagome tenía que ir a casa de InuYasha para dar los últimos retoques y finalizar el plano.

—Por favor con InuYasha —pregunto cuando veía a la sirvienta abrir. Ese día el señorito como solía bromear Kagome con él no había asistido a clases, más la cita ya estaba planeada.

—El joven InuYasha ha salido para Miami Srta…

—Kagome —respondió. Sintió como la sangre le hervía—. _¡Que se cree el muy imbécil! ¡Qué tenemos toda la vida! ¡Qué más podía esperar de él!_

—Srta. Pase el joven a dejado instrucciones que se le de lo que desee —levanto la ceja y paso. La mucama la guió hasta la ya conocida habitación. Junto a los planos había una nota.

"Kagome:

Sé que en estos momentos debes estar furiosa. He tenido que salir de urgencia. No ha sido de compras y mucho menos de juego. No puedo contártelo por una carta. He dado la orden de que se proporcione lo que necesites. Siéntete en tu casa.

InuYasha"

—¡Tarado! —gimió con fastidio. Tomo los planos, los lápices HB y 2B y comenzó a trazar. Daba gracias a la mesa de arquitecto, la lámpara y sobre todo a la regla t. Llevaba dos horas, y una parte del plano no le salía.

Sentía sus hombros tensarse. Estaba ya crispada de la rabia. Por lo menos podría quedarse a dormir. Era martes y había pedido el día libre en el trabajo.

—¿Por qué no sales? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? —gimió cansada. Levemente se encorvaba contra la mesa, enredando sus manos contra el cabello.

—¿Estás bien? —pegó un pequeño brinco al ver al ojidorado.

—¡No! ¡Esto es terrible! No logro hacer la conexión entre la primera y segunda planta. Además del estacionamiento —chilló. El rió al verla en esa forma tan infantil. Lentamente corrió un banquito y se sentó al lado de ella.

—Es que estás trazando en el ángulo equivocado. Deberías de abrirlo un poco más —al ver como lo hacía corrigió la posición—. Más abierto —se paró de su puesto y se coloco detrás de ella.

—_Kagome tranquilízate. No tienes razón para que tu corazón bombee tan fuerte _—la pobre joven sentí el duro y bien formado cuerpo que se posicionaba tras ella. Más cuando él tomo su mano que detenía la regla, y la otra que tenía el lápiz. Le indico como un bebé de preescolar y la línea salió.

—Ahora sigue —Kagome asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sin detenerse a mirarlo termino de trazar, de forma pulcra y precisa. Una media hora después, lo observo. Había terminado. Sonrió y cuando volteó él la miraba fijamente.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció emocionada. Se acerco a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, él reacciono y giró su boca. Aquel beso había sido inesperado, un roce, algo sencillo y poco planeado.

Ella se paralizó en su puesto. No había esperado aquello sinceramente. Cerró sus ojos al sentir como él la abrazaba. Le tembló el labio inferior cuando Sesshoumaru deslizo sus manos por su espalda.

—De nada —ronroneo en su oreja. Los vellos se le erizaron, su corazón comenzó a bombear como loco. No sabía que hacer. Solo deseaba calmar el retortijón de emociones que habían en su estomago.

—Sessho-maru…—él la miro y sonrió al verla sonrojada. Bajo su mirada, que fue detenida por Sesshoumaru, obligándola a verlo. Nunca había sentido como el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor. Ni siquiera había experimentado aquella locura de sensaciones. El simple hecho de que él bajara la mano por su brazo, la hacía quemarse por dentro. Sentir un extraño cosquilleo en sus costillas, además del insoportable deseo de salir corriendo.

—_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es todo esto que siento? _—jadeó mentalmente. Creía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Sintió la respiración de Sesshoumaru en su boca, cualquier deseo, pensamiento quedo tachado cuando el termino de posar sus labios sobre ella.

No pensaba solo se dejaba llevar. Él la tenía muy sujetada de la cintura. Movía los labios de forma lenta, un poco inseguro. Con cuidado se arrimo más hacía él. Paso sus manos por el denso cabello y lo beso con más ímpetu. Lo deseaba, quería sentirlo más cerca. Jadeó cuando el metió su lengua y toco toda la húmeda de su boca. Algo que la descontrolo por completo.

Cómo podía él hacerla sentir de esa manera. No sabía. Y Sesshoumaru menos. La había visto tan hermosa, emocionada, feliz; que no pudo detenerse. Ansiaba aquello, sentía que había esperado mucho tiempo.

—…Sesshoumaru…—murmuro cuando se separaron. No lo veía simplemente pasó sus manos por el fornido pecho, y ocultó su cabeza en éste.

No respondió solo la abrazó más a el. Por primera vez no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. Su mente era un caos, y sólo podía sentir su alocado corazón. Estaba conciente de que Kagome era una niña y que le llevaba diez años. Se sentía un sucio por eso, quizás y era hasta virgen. Bueno por la forma en que lo había besado…

Se lamió los labios e impaciente tomo su cara y la volvió a hacer suya. No se cansaba de probarlos, de hundir su lengua en aquella cavidad, de sentirla gemir en su boca. Los mordía, lamía, succionaba. Todo lo que deseaba, ella se lo permitía y seguía a ritmo.

***

Llego a su casa suspirando. Todo eso la había dejado revuelta. Él había decido llevarla, como siempre. Se sorprendió al saber que se había mudado. Ella le contesto que por eso no había ido mucho a su casa. No sabía que hacer, su vida estaba hecha un caos, no pensó que los besos de él, la dejaran de esa forma.

—_¿Qué voy a hacer? —_su mente divagaba mientras entraba a la ducha. El agua fría la hizo temblar al comienzo, pero luego la relajo, con paciencia se sentó en la fría y blanca baldosa del baño—. _Tampoco ha sido la gran cosa. Sí, si ha sido. ¿Por qué siento como si todo me quisiera explotar? _—desesperada se tomo la cabeza con las manos—. _ ¡No puedo soportar eso! ¡Yo!...¡Yo nunca me he sentido tan descontrolada! _—su cuerpo le pedía llorar y gritar de euforia al mismo tiempo. Sentimientos encontrados se quedaba corto al lado de todo lo que surgía en ella.

—¡Vamos Kagome! ¿Desde cuando te afectan un par de besos? —murmuro en voz baja. Pego su cabeza contra la cerámica y dejo que el agua le bañara directamente los senos. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos—. _No es momento para llorar, no seas estúpida —_su cuerpo hipo—, _No esperaras a vivir una vida feliz a su lado. Mientras él trabaja y tú te llenas de hijos. No esperaras que él te saque de está inmundicia. ¡No! No necesito un hombre para salir adelante_.

Se levantó y enjabono su cuerpo, al igual que su cabello. Se salió cuando estuvo lista y durmió envuelta en una fina bata de ositos. Sus hermanos dormían al igual que su madre. Cerró todo y se acostó. En mitad de la noche sintió un leve ruido, pensó que era un gato. Cuando se levanto una mano le tapo la boca y otra la tomo de la cintura.

—…Me has dado mucha lata pequeña…—murmuro una voz ronca en su oído. Su cuerpo se erizo de asco al sentir una lengua subir por su cuello. Se removió con rabia. Sentía su corazón latir disparado y las pupilas dilatarse cuando una mano bajo a su entrepierna.

—¡Detente! —ordeno con vos potente. Más el solo se rió. Le soltó una patada cuando sintió el dedo de él hurgar dentro de su intimidad.

—¡Maldita! —chillo y a arrastras la encerró en la habitación. La sujeto de las dos manos y se coloco encima de ella—. Eres muy inteligente, así que decide tú o tu hermanita —rió sádicamente—. Debería decir que me encantaría ser el primero en su vida.

—¡No te metas con Rin! ¡Maldito desgraciado! —rugió con furia. Se sentía desesperada Phil era peor de lo que pensaba. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillaban en deseo. Quería vomitar, ser más fuerte para partirle la cara—. ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Rin!

—No lo haré. Disfrutaré contigo. Tú amiguito casi hace que me pudra en la cárcel. Así que te haré pagar caro —las lágrimas estaban por agolparse en sus ojos, más no se dejaría. El reí suavemente y con maldad mientras tocaba su cuerpo, hundió sus manos dentro de su intimidad y arranco las pantaletas.

—¿Qué ganas con esto? —pregunto con los dientes apretados. Phil rompió su camisón y dejo sus senos al aire, los toqueteo y lamió. El asco la recorría, más no le daría el gusto de verla derrotada.

—Vengarme. Tú madre me servía de mucho. Y ya estaba harto de tus palizas, es hora de que pagues. Siempre fuiste un estorbo entre nosotros —reprimió un grito mordiendo sus labios cuando el abrió sus piernas y arrasó con todo a su paso. No era virgen, pero no estaba acostumbrada a esa forma brutal. El sexo de él, era grande además se comportaba de manera ruda.

Su mente pronto se bloqueo y su cuerpo se hablando. Había trasladado todo a otro mundo. No quería quedar marcada, no sabía que iba a hacer luego. Ni siquiera podía escuchar los gemidos de él. Solo estaba en un estupor negro, mientras su cuerpo era tomado vilmente.


	8. Acabando con las bacterias

Capitulo VIII

Acabando con las bacterias.

Su cuerpo yacía enrollado en la cama. Tenía las piernas en posición fetal, mientras fruncía el seño con fuerza, intentando alejar de su mente los sucesos de la noche anterior. No recordaba la manera brutal en como él la había tomado. Pero sí sabía lo que sucedió. Se paro junto al espejo y se miro con asco.

Cuando se baño el agua no borró el repudio que sentía hacía ella misma. Se peino y vistió jeans holgados, una franelilla blanca y una remera que le quedaba grande. Se sujeto el cabello en una coleta alta. Se maquillo hasta parecer jovial, la magia del panque. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía saber que había sido ultrajada. No le daría el gusto de saber que él la humillo de la peor forma.

Preparo el desayuno y se fue. El frió era potente. El invierno estaba por llegar. No le importo, ni siquiera espero a Sango. Trataba de convencerse en que no debía mostrarse derrotada. Aunque lo que quería hacer era largarse a llorar.

Sango milagrosamente ese día no asistió a clases. No le importo, InuYasha tampoco apareció. Al día siguiente sería la presentación y terminaría el semestre. Más cuando volvió esa noche, luego de que regreso del trabajo él la esperaba en su habitación.

Cuando lo vio solo se desvistió y dejó que él la tomara. Al igual que la noche pasada se perdió en un mundo negro. Un lugar donde no había nada, no se sentía ningún calor humano. Intentaba imaginar algo feliz, más no podía. Cuando él se fue se largó a llorar, odiaba ser mujer, y más, ser débil.

Con cuidado repaso todo. No pegó el ojo en toda la noche. El día que acontecía era la entrega del proyecto y necesitaba lucir elegante. Vistió de negro con vinotinto, pantalones ajustados, y camisa holgada. Lucía preciosa. Sólo por fuera, porque por dentro sentía que era la peor basura.

—Te dignaste a venir —le murmuro con amargura a InuYasha.

—Sí. No podía faltar. O tú me matarías —sonrió afable, pero sin dejar de demostrar su característica arrogancia.

—Vamos es nuestro turno —suspiró y paso frente a la clase—. ¡Buenos días! En nuestro proyecto decidimos hacer la edificación de un edificio. Cuenta con quince pisos, un estacionamiento y parque de recreamiento —InuYasha la suplantó y hablo.

—Como ven en los planos, cada piso cuenta con cinco oficinas donde al final de cada pasillo por cada cinco pisos hay un baño —señalo los planos que estaban abiertos y semicolocados en la pizarra. Ambos se desenvolvieron con soltura. Por un momento se olvido de lo que le sucedía. Se sentía dichosa y emocionada.

Toda la semana transcurrió con lentitud. Phil la seguía visitando por las noches.

—_Esto no puedo seguir así _—cuando termino de hacer la comida. Todos fueron a dormir era domingo y estaban cansados. Esa noche las cosas cambiarían. Se duchó se coloco un camisón con pantalones y se hizo la dormida.

Cuando sintió que una mano subía por sus piernas, seductoramente se dio la vuelta. En la oscuridad de la habitación no se veía nada, sólo un par de ojos rojos. Ella sonrió incitándolo a acercarse, cuando Phil estuvo casi a su nivel de entre la almohada saco un cuchillo y se lo clavo en el corazón.

—¡Maldita perra! —gimió contraído del dolor. Con sus pocas fuerzas la asió por el cabello. Kagome con fuerza encajó duramente el cuchillo quitándole el último aliento al hombre.

—¡¿Qué he hecho?! —chilló horrorizada al ver sus manos cubiertas de sangre—. _He matado a Phil._ —su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez. Miro el cuchillo, miraba el cuerpo. No sabía como reaccionar. No había premeditado nada, solo se había dejado llevar.

En su mente esto no cabía. Pero sabía que no podía contar con la justicia policial. Cuántas veces lo habían encarcelado y aún así lo dejaban en libertad. Habían declarado el allanamiento al hogar y la violación de su madre. ¿Qué quería el estado para tomar cartas en el asunto? ¿Qué hubiera un muerto? ¿Hasta donde podía llegar la falta de leyes bien puestas que protegieran a las victimas?

Su mente era un caos. Pero no quería ir presa. ¿Quién podría reclamar el cuerpo de Phil? Con fuerza lo arrastró y lo envolvió en dos bolsas negras de basura. El hombre pesaba un mundo, pero no se dejaría. Lo bajo hasta un estanque y lo desvistió. Con fuerza lo tiró del puente. Su camisón estaba manchado en sangre, daba gracias a que nadie estaba rondando a esas horas. Descalza y aún con el sudor en la frente se dirigió a la casa. Tomo la ropa y la envolvió en un bolsa. Luego la quemaría.

Se sentía mal, había acabado con su pesar. Pero sentía el terrible acecho de lo había hecho. Mató a una persona. ¿Cómo podría cargar con eso para siempre? ¿Qué clase de persona era? Pidió a dios que la protegiera, que sabía que no lo había hecho por maldad.


	9. Besos con sabor a tequila

Capitulo IX

Besos con sabor a tequila.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que había sido violada y, tampoco sabían de la muerte de Phil. Tontamente respiraba con alivio, pensando que nada pasaría. En lo más de su ser anhelaba que nada sucediera, no sabía sí así pensaban los criminales, pero ¿en el fondo lo era? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Iría presa?

—¡Sí! ¡Termino el semestre! —gimió de alegría Kagome al ver todas las sobresalientes notas, las felicitaciones y recomendaciones de los profesores. No cabía de la alegría. La beca seguía y ella estaba en _paz_.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡También me ha ido perfectamente! —grito con emoción Sango. Mostrándoles las calificaciones.

—¿Qué tal chicas? —saludó InuYasha mientras se ponía al lado de Kagome.

—¡Aquí! ¡Celebrando que pasamos todas las materias! —ambas mostraron sus boletines.

—¡Wow! Esa son las notas que hay que tener para ser becado. ¿Qué comen? ¿Con qué sobornan a los profesores? —tontamente estallaron en risas.

—¿Qué hay chicas? —pregunto alegre Miroku. Sango sonrió de lado e InuYasha saludo normal.

—¡Nada viendo las notas! —ambas mostraron.

—¡Ustedes no son normales! —coloco los ojos en blanco.

—Lo mismo dijo InuYasha —en ese momento un hombre de cabellos plateados y mirada ambarina se posó frente a ellos.

—Vamos inútil, te toca entregar el boletín y a ti también Miroku.

—Sesshoumaru —gruño InuYasha. Era obvio que ambos hermanos no se llevaban muy bien.

Kagome al reconocer al personaje se ruborizo hasta la raíz del cabello. Sesshoumaru la miró de una forma tan intensa que la dejó paralizada. Solo podía sentir el bombear desenfrenado de su corazón.

—¡_Vamos Kagome! ¡Relájate! No comiences a híper ventilar_ —suspiró y cortó el contacto visual. Aquellas miradas y reacciones no pasaron de desapercibidas por los demás espectadores.

—Kag. Te llamó luego. Tengo algo importante que decirte —ella asintió. Miroku fue tras ellos y las chicas se quedaron solas.

—¡Ahora mismo! ¡¿Qué paso con Sesshoumaru?! —su corazón salto de solo oír su nombre.

—¡Nada! ¿Qué va a pasar? —Sango levanto una ceja, se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a golpear su pie contra el piso.

—Kagome. Te conozco desde pequeña. Sé que algo sucedió con Sesshoumaru —Kagome nerviosa pasó saliva.

—_¿Por qué a veces tienes que ser tan perceptiva Sango? _—jadeó mentalmente.

—¡Ok! ¡Pase lo que pase! ¡No puedes decir nada! —Sango sonrió triunfante. Vio a Kagome tomar aire—. ¡Nos besamos en su casa! —soltó de forma rápida y apresurada.

—¡Ah!! —chilló emocionada Sango minutos después de asimilar lo que Kagome había dicho—. ¡Sabía que te traías algo con él! —la tomo de las manos y comenzó a brincar como un niña.

—¡Sango cálmate! ¡Toda la universidad nos mira! —ésta se sonrojo y paro su estallido de euforia.

—Ok. Pero dime ¿Qué tal besa? —Kagome se encogió y suspiro con fuerza.

—¡Maravilloso! —gimió de nuevo mientras miraba enamorada al espacio.

—¡Te has enamorado amiga! —chilló Sango abrazándola. Ésta se paralizo de golpe.

—_¡No! ¡No puedo estar enamorada de Sesshoumaru! _—. Claro que no, Sango. No seas absurda. ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar de él? —torció los ojos mientras iba al departamento de evaluación.

—¡Enamorándote! ¡Es que has puesto los ojitos como cuando salías con Houyo! —ese nombre la abatió por completo. Luego de tantos años, parecía no superarlo. Sango miró la cara de aflicción de su amiga y la abrazó—. Lo siento amiga, no quise nombrarlo.

—No te preocupes —le respondió con voz ahogada—, Ya debería de superarlo —en ese momento entendió que muchas cosas marcaban su vida. No solo era el hecho de haber matado a Phil, de que su madre no ayudara, de tener que cuidar dos niños, la muerte de su padre. Si no también el fallecimiento de alguien a quien le entrego todo su corazón. Houyo había muerto de un derrame cerebral siendo tan joven.

Por unos momentos se perdió en los recuerdos del pasado, donde ella era feliz. Su padre aún vivía y su madre era perfecta. Los morochos estaban en el vientre y ella danzaba feliz y saltarina con su amado Houyo. Sí, al comienzo su historia era patéticamente de novela. A él se entrego, fue su primera vez. Pero sus besos, sus manos no le hacían sentir la misma marea de sensaciones que Sesshoumaru.

—_¡Que rayos! ¿Desde cuando él interrumpe mis divagaciones? _—se golpeo mentalmente por ser tan estupida—. _Vamos Kagome deja de pensar en él._

—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! —Sango chasqueó los dedos frente a ella—. Aquí Sango haya quién.

—Sí eres tonta —se rió cuando volvió a la realidad. A veces ella misma se sorprendía de lo mucho que podía abstraerse del mundo. Llegaron al departamento de evaluación e inscribieron el nuevo semestre. Tenían solamente un mes de vacaciones.

***

—¡Familia ya llegué! —entro alegre a la casa. Sango se había ido, excusándose con estar cansada. Nadie respondió, suspiro encendió la televisión puso HTV y comenzó a limpiar la casa.

En pantaloncillos y un top, caminaba meneando las caderas mientras sacaba el polvo. En sus ratos de quehaceres su teléfono sonó.

—¡Sí buenas tardes! —atendió el celular.

—_Kagome soy yo InuYasha._

—Hola Inu. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

—_Los chicos y yo hemos quedado en ir a un bar esta noche. ¿Te anotas? _—sonrió desilusionada. A veces deseaba ser una adolescente normal.

—No puedo Inu. Mi madre está fuera y no puedo dejar a los morochos solos.

—_¡Sometida! ¡Bueno será para la próxima! Tranquila, segura que te dejo una cerveza._

—Tonto —rió y tranco el teléfono. A veces le alegraba tanto hablar con él. Era su mejor amigo, hombre claro. A pesar de que a veces decía locuras para _conquistarla_ sabía que era pura coquetería de amigos. Sonrió y siguió limpiando. A las cinco llegaron los morochos.

—¡Hi! Kag. Hasta que por fin te vemos la cara —rió divertido Souta mientras ponía a hacer café.

—¡Es cierto! Con esto de la universidad ya casi ni te vemos —rió Rin y se sentó.

—¡Lo siento chicos! Pero la universidad me quita mucho tiempo. ¿No han visto a mamá?.

—¡No! Debe estar donde la señora Kaede. Ahora se la pasa ahí metida —bufó tranquila Rin. El café estaba listo y todos se sentaron a tomarse una tacita.

—¡Te felicito Souta! Cada día te queda mejor —sonrió. Término de colocarse el uniforme—. Por favor pórtense bien —beso la cabeza de ambos y se fue.

***

—¡Hoy la noche a estado agitada! ¿No? —pregunto la hermosa mujer de cabellera negra y ojos rojos.

—Sí. —se limpio levemente el sudor. El traje de medias largas, tacos de aguja, falda de vuelos y corsé súper ajustado no ayudaba en nada.

El bar estaba atestado de gente. La música era ensordecedora. Se movía con agilidad entre los clientes, ya acostumbrada. Kagura, su compañera se veía realmente exhausta.

—¡Hey linda! —una voz la llamó. Cuando se volteó a atender sonriente, su cara se deformo.

—¡Kagome! —la miro sorprendido Miroku.

—InuYasha, Miroku —los miró nerviosa—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—La pregunta es: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No y que tenías que cuidar a tus hermanos? —InuYasha la miró con el seño fruncido. Sus senos que sobresalían exagerados por el apretado ropaje, se movían rápidos. Obviamente no podía alejar sus ojos de aquellas curvas que, normalmente eran tapadas por las ropas poco sensuales de su amiga.

—¡Hi Kagome! —la saludo Sango que venía llegando del baño. Todos la miraron con el seño fruncido (a Sango). En ese mismo momento llegó Sesshoumaru.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! Una visita a Kagome —frunció el seño enojada y fue hasta Kagura la tomó del brazo—. Atiéndelos y se amable —el grupo vio como los señalaban y está se iba furiosa.

—¡Buenas noches! Yo seré su mesera ¿Qué desean ordenar? —todos se miraron la cara extrañados.

—Una ronda de tequila —ordeno Kaguya, una hermosa pelinegra que recién llegaba, y junto a ella Sara, una mujer de cabellos castaños.

—Gracias por invitarme a un cuidado de bebitos —comento fastidiada Kaguya a Sara.

—Vamos amiga. Es solo para estar más cerca de Sesshoumaru —rió entre dientes mientras hablaban disimuladamente.

—¡Bueno gente! ¡La hora más esperada! —la dulce voz de Kagome los hizo voltear hasta la tarima. Está sonreía seductoramente—. ¡Las chicas! —de unos orificios en el piso salieron unos tubos transparentes. Cuando estos se abrieron soltaron un suave humo, dejando ver unas lindas bailarinas exóticas.

—¡Si!! —el júbilo de los hombres no se hizo esperar. Gritaban como salvajes mientras veían a las hermosas chicas danzar. Otras dejaban que lamieran de su cuerpo, el líquido transparente y succionaran de sus labios un pequeño trocito de limón.

—¡Y nuestro entretenimiento en vivo de hoy! Tsubaki —una envolvente y seductora canción comenzó a sonar. Kagome saltó del escenario. Mientras la silueta de una hermosa fémina salía de entre las cortinas. La mujer de cabellos blancos caminaba con gracia, a cada afincar la cadera se partía de manera excitante. El atuendo de short de jeans y un delicado hilo rosa saliendo de este, la blusa de vaquerita que dejaba ver el inicio de los senos; incitaba más a los alocados hombres.

—Lástima. Kagome se vería mejor en ese traje —susurró Kagura mientras veía bailar Tsubaki.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunto InuYasha.

—Kagome es menor de edad. No puede bailar, y creo que aún con la edad no querría. Es tan testaruda —coloco cara de desilusión y termino de entregar la orden.

—¿Bailamos? —Sango se giró sorprendida. El mismo Miroku volteó su cara con rapidez. Un chico de coleta negra, había invitado a SU Sango a bailar.

—¡Claro! —sonrió esta afable y alegremente. Un merengue viejo de Juan Luis Guerra comenzó a sonar. Éste la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a bailar al son de la canción. Ambos compaginaban, él la guiaba bien y ella se divertía. Miroku sólo miraba como el trasero de Sango se movía con gracia de un lado a otro. Sin dejar de mirar con rabia a aquel tipejo que le daba vueltas y la acercaba y pegaba a su cuerpo, cada vez más.

—Ridículo —coloco los ojos en blanco, mientras pasaba un trago de tequila.

—Eso te pasa por estar comprometido y de mujeriego —lo regaño InuYasha.

—Tienes razón. Sueles estar coqueteando con toda chica que ves —le reprendió Sara, que trataba tontamente de llamar la atención de Sesshoumaru. Kaguya por otro lado, miraba con ansias a Miroku. Éste lo noto y la sacó a bailar.

—Ya nadie hace caso en éste mundo —rió InuYasha con Sara. Ambos se sonreían. Éste amablemente le tendió la mano, ella viendo que Sesshoumaru la ignoraba acepto. Ahora no sonaba Juan Luis Guerra, si no una salsa vieja de Víctor Manuel.

—_¿Dónde puede estar? ¿Por qué no nos atiende? No seas imbécil. Sabes muy bien que no quería que nadie se enterara. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Querían venir a este. Ni Sango, ni yo estábamos de acuerdo. ¿Desde cuando peleo conmigo mismo? _—se regaño mentalmente por su estupidez. Mientras se ahogaba en sus pensamientos, no se detenía a ver que se estaba pasando con los tragos.

—Si sigues así, pensare que no sabes tomar, o que quieres emborracharte —la voz de Kagome detrás de el lo aturdió. Tomo otro de sopetón y la vio colocarse frente a él.

—Hola. No has aparecido —ella se encogió de hombros levemente.

—Este último mes ha sido de locos —él la mira directamente, sentía como unas lanzas le atravesaban los ojos.

—¿Quieres? —señalo los vasos. Ella sonrió se sirvió y tomo uno de golpe.

—Te enojaste —afirmó en vez de preguntar.

—Un poco. Supongo que no fue culpa de los dos —suspiro. Él atravesó la mesa de una zancada arrimándose a su lado.

—Esto si es culpa mía —no supo cómo reaccionar cuando la mano de él la asió por la cintura, y su boca invadió la suya. La había tomado con fuerza y la besaba con deseo. Su húmeda lengua exigía la suya con fiereza. Sentía que la devoraba por dentro. Enlazo sus manos detrás de la cabeza de él y correspondió con ansias.

Internamente y en los más profundo había deseado eso. El sabor de los labios de él era exquisito. El tequila le picada y gustaba, sentía como ese era su licor favorito. No podía saciarse de el. No quería dejarlo. Se sentía tan excitada y no sabía si era por la música, y el trago. O por lo fogoso que era Sesshoumaru.

—Has venido muy bien acompañado —suspiro en sus labios, mientras intentaba calmar su pecho que se movía agitado.

—Sara. No es nadie —murmuro mientras se apoderaba de esos montículos rosados.

—No debes de jugar así con la gente —se separó de nuevo cuando estuvo escaso el aire. No sabía en que momento ambos habían llegado hasta el baño. Ni como, ni cuando en que momento entraron. Ambos se besaban con pasión, ninguno miraba el lugar que los rodeaba, solo ellos y sus candidos besos.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Sesshoumaru masajeaba con frenesí sus piernas, mientras ella lo apresaba con las piernas y rozaban ambos sexos deseosos. Por un momento vino el recuero de Phil, pero este fue desplazado cuando Sesshoumaru bajo su experta boca por su cuello. Besaba con desespero la poca piel que salía del corsé.

—¡Este no es el lugar! —jadeó Sesshoumaru cuando ella metió sus manos dentro de su camisa.

—Segu…—toda protesta fue detenida cuando una chica entro corriendo al baño y vomito en el lavado—. ¡Definitivamente no es el lugar! —respondió mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado al ver a la chica vomitar. Éste asintió, la bajo del lavamanos y ambos salieron del ahora pestilente lugar.

Antes de llegar a la mesa, le volvió a dar un candido beso. No quería soltarla, no quería de dejar de probar ese maravilloso elixir.

—Tengo que trabajar —y casi corriendo se separo de él y se fue lejos. La discoteca o bar, tenía dos plantas, es decir dos ambientes y no solo esto, la zona en las que ellos estaban era la VIP. Donde comúnmente solía atender.

Nunca se había sentido tan cansada en su vida. Cuando llegó a su casa, sin despedirse de ninguno de sus compañeros y ni siquiera de Sango. Tomó una ducha, se coloco la pijama y revisó las tareas. Cuando por fin se recostó en la cama, calló profundamente dormida aún con el recuerdo de los besos de Sesshoumaru.


	10. Ilumíname con tu amor

Capitulo X

Ilumíname con tu amor.

—¡Soy una buena persona! ¡Soy una buena persona! —se repetía una y otra vez agitada. Su cuerpo sudado, las perlas de éste se juntaban en su frente, mientras miraba una y otra vez el cuerpo muerto de Phil—. ¡AH! —se despertó agitada. Ese sueño de nuevo. Sentía como la ira la recorría, desde el más haya él aún la molestaba en sus sueños, recordándole lo que le había hecho.

Cansada por la travesía del sueño se levanto excesivamente temprano. Los niños aún dormían y su madre al parecer, también. Tomo una ducha, preparo el café y fue a comprar la prensa, había estado rondando por su mente, buscar un empleo de recreadora, que la mantuviera más ocupada.

Un anunció de un curso de arquitectura y diseño gráfico llamó su atención. Después de todo aquello era afín con su carrera y le interesaba engordar su curriculum. Extasiada llamó y se inscribió. De alguna manera necesitaba ocupar su tiempo, distraerse.

Los recuerdos de Phil, y las sensaciones que le producía Sesshoumaru la abatían tanto, que sentía que se estaba volviendo una inútil.

—¿No crees que te esfuerzas mucho? —le pregunto su madre, que muy descansada ojeaba una revista. Mientras ella se debatía entre llamar al parque de recreación.

—No. Alguien tiene que sacarnos de abajo —Sonomi la miro con sus enormes ojos avellanas y se acerco hasta ella.

—De aquí nunca vamos a salir pequeña —Kagome la miró con furia.

—_¡Tu nunca saldrás de aquí! ¡Pero yo sí! ¡Y me llevaré a mis hermanos! _—intento obviarla mientras pasaba coleto. Aunque no lo creyera Kagome veía a su madre cada vez más demacrada. Ese día las cosas se pondrían…diferentes.

—Kagome…¿sabes? —toda frase murió en su boca cuando está se tambaleo y calló en los brazos de su hija. Ésta la veía preocupada, su cara se altero al ver a la mujer. Hilitos de sangre bajaban por su nariz.

—¡Mamá! Ven siéntate —le coloco un poco de algodón con alcohol. La mujer comenzó a toser, a la final un coagulo de vomito rojo mancho la franelilla de Kagome. Sonomi se desmayo por completo—. ¡Por dios! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamita, despierta! —grito desesperada. Subió y se cambio la camiseta, se coloco unos jeans y la llevó directo al hospital. Cuando llegaron la adentraron por urgencia.

—Srta. Su madre ya está estable. Pero debe esperar, entenderá que no hay insumos ahorita. Estos los deberían de traer el gobierno pronto —Kagome jadeó exasperada.

—¡¿Cómo se supone qué haga?! —su mundo dio vueltas. No podían atender a su madre, con la boca sabiéndole amargo, fue hasta el baño y vomito.

—Lo siento. No podemos ayudarla —la enfermera de guardia la miro con tristeza y se marcho.

—¡Inmunda vida! —vociferó en el baño. Desesperada salió al cafetín contiguo—. Una caja de Vogue de menta por favor.

—¡Claro señorita! —la dependienta le trajo la caja de cigarrillos y esta pago. Llevaba su madre media noche internada. Sus hermanos estaban, sorprendentemente, donde los Taisho. Se cobijó con la delgada chaqueta y encendió el largo cigarrillo.

—_¿¡Dios que voy a hacer?! ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por todas estas cosas? —_desesperada se froto el cabello y las sienes. A cada poco inspiraba una bocanada de aquel humo que parecía reconfortarla. El médico había anunciado la llegada de los medicamentos para dentro de dos horas.

Luego de dos horas, un día después. Para ese paso su madre moriría ahí en el hospital. A cada rato llegaban muertos, hombres heridos con balas, personas apuñaladas. Exasperada y sin saber que hacer pidió el traslado a una clínica. Allí fue atendida inmediatamente. Luego de varias horas de análisis el momento más duro, los resultados.

El doctor se acerco con paso tranquilo, bastante desgarbado a decir verdad. La boca fuerte, los labios apretados, y varias arrugas en su frente. Tenía fuera de todo, aspecto imponente.

—Srta. Higurashi —el doctor se acerco suavemente—. Su madre se encuentra, bastante mal —éste hizo una pausa esperando ver su reacción. Más Kagome quería que todo pasara rápido para no derrumbarse ahí. Esta asintió con la cabeza y espero—. Su madre tiene cáncer de cuello uterino.

—…Cáncer…—susurró tapándose los labios. Una extraña corriente de frialdad la recorrió

—¿Está bien? —le pregunto un poco preocupado.

—Sí. ¿Y ahora? ¿Le van a hacer quimio? —jugaba un poco exasperada con sus manos. Las sentía sudorosos, además las nauseas volvían.

—Le voy a ser sincero. Usted no es alguien con muchos recursos. Si lo hacen costaría una fortuna, usted no la tiene. Además no le aseguramos que su madre quede con vida. Esta muy débil, el cáncer se ha ido extendiendo. Solo le calculo…un mes de vida.

—Preparé los papeles para su salida —murmuro ausente Kagome. Su madre estaba por morir, nunca se me imaginaba realmente como sería cuando ella no estuviera, y aunque lo pensara no es lo mismo _tentar al diablo, que verlo llegar._

Cuando por voluntad propia le mostraron el presupuesto para hacerle el tratamiento, casi se cae. Era tanto dinero, bueno para ellos que no tenían y otra vez se odio por ser pobre. Cada vez sentía el desespero de ser alguien, de terminar la carrera y formar su propia empresa.

Aunque no le comentó a su madre lo que tenía, solo le digo que no era nada muy grave, y para sorpresa de Kagome, su madre sabía lo que pasaba. Muy tranquilamente le dijo: "De algo hay que morirse en esta vida, en mi caso…cáncer"

1 Semana después.

—¡Mamá ya llegué! —saludo Rin que venía de la mano con Kohaku. En su nariz adornaba un tierno piercing de estrellita.

—Llegaron —sonrió la señora apoyada de la pared, intento parecer normal—. ¡Que lindo se te ve! ¡Felicitaciones hija! —sonrió abrazándola. Era el cumpleaños de Rin y Kagome había cumplido su promesa. Habían ido hasta una tienda llamada City Marquet. La niña había estado tan asustada que no le quedó ganar para el del ombligo.

También le habían dado la sorpresa a Kagome, de que ella y Kohaku estaban saliendo. Más bien se presento como novio oficial.

—Gracias —sonrió la niña. En la casa hicieron una pequeña fiesta, amigos, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo, la anciana Kaede entre otros allegados y algunos Taisho, los menores.

—¡Mamá! —grito Rin a media noche. Sonomi tenía un rió de sangre bajándole de la entrepierna. Kagome agarro a Rin y Souta a su madre. Rin del schok sufrió un desmayo mientras que Souta llamaba a ambulancia Kaede cuidaba de Rin. Todos los invitados se fueron, menos Sango y la anciana, Ayame que había asistido llamó rápidamente a Sesshoumaru y a InuYasha.

—¡Por favor cuídela!

—No se preocupe —asintió la señora al ver la angustia palpada en su voz. Los tres, Sango, Souta y ella salieron con su madre rumbo al hospital. La mujer se retorcía, vomito, para cuando llegaron al hospital ya había muerto. Sin embargo la adentraron, le hicieron electroshock pero no funcionó su corazón se paró.

—…Murió…—susurro Souta con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí —asintió Kagome aún schokeada. Sin prestar atención de Souta se fue hasta el cafetín y encendió un cigarrillo.

—No sabía que fumabas —le hablo Souta detrás de ella. Esta solo se encogió de hombros—. Dame uno —esta lo miro dudosa y le extendió la cajetilla. Ambos estaban juntos, inhalando aquel humo mentolado—. ¿Y ahora?

—Supongo que habrá que comenzar con los trámites del entierro.

—Vamos. Ya está pegando el frío —Souta la tomo de un brazo y ambos entraron. Mientras reconocían el cuerpo e iban a la morgue, Kagome fue a sanidad a buscar el papel que diera la orden para enterrarla. A las dos de la mañana la estaban velando.

No estaban solos, Sesshoumaru había ido a buscar a Ayame y esta le dijo que fuera al hospital. Cuando llegó la madre de Kagome ya había muerto. InuYasha por otro lado al enterarse llevó a Ayame a casa y se quedo junto con su hermano, para velar a la señora.

Rin estaba compungida, no sabía como reaccionar, lo que le asustaba. Dentro de su corazón no sentía como si una madre muriera, si no más bien una persona cualquiera.

En ese momento las lágrimas corrieron con fuerza.

—Tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien —Kagome la abrazó con fuerza, mientras besaba su cabeza. Ocho personas solamente estaban en aquel lugar. Sango, Kohaku, Souta, Hitomi, Rin, Sesshoumaru, InuYasha y por supuesto Kagome.

—Kagome —la llamó con voz partida. Su cara estaba roja por las lágrimas. En su cien se marcaba una venita azul. Apenada oculto la cara en el torso de Kagome—. No estoy llorando porque mamá haya muerto. Si no, porque a quien yo reconozco como mi madre eres tú. Y esa mujer es simplemente alguien más.

Kagome se paralizó. A ella si le dolía, su madre la había criado junto a su padre mucho tiempo, aún recordaba quién era. Pero Rin y Souta no tanto. Los comprendía, desde pequeños ella se había hecho cargo de ellos dos. Su ojos se aguaron y en tono arrullador intento consolarla. A las seis de la mañana, Sonomi ya había sido enterrada.

Los chicos llegaron a la casa y se acostaron directamente. InuYasha con cariño la abrazó, le murmuro tiernas palabras y dando el pésame se fue. Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru se quedo en silencio en una de las habitaciones.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —la abrazó pasivamente Sango.

—Mal. Rin y Souta me consideran su mamá. Y yo aún guardo los recuerdos de los momentos felices.

—Amiga…siento no poder ayudarte —lloró Sango que la abrazaba con fuerza. Kagome también la apretó. La energía tranquilizadora de Sango la hacía sentir mucho mejor. Ambas estuvieron así hasta que Kagome se durmió entre sus brazos. Nunca le gustaba depender de nadie, pero delante de Sango podía ser una persona tranquila, sencilla y con miedos.

Al día siguiente al levantarse Sango no estaba. El desayuno ya estaba preparado y mientras comía unos huevos con lentitud, no paraba de pensar en la última imagen de su madre. En que ahora si estaba todo el peso en sus hombros. Su vida había quedado sellada para siempre a cuidar de sus hermanos como si fueran sus hijos.

—Buenos días —saludo una voz fría. Su mirada se suavizó al ver a Sesshoumaru.

—Buenos días. Te has quedado —susurró agradecida—. Al parecer siempre estás a las horas menos oportunas —Sesshoumaru la vio, dentro de sí se preguntaba si ella no deseaba que estuviera a su lado—. Gracias por eso.

—No hay por que —suspiró aliviado. Cuando estaba con aquella muchacha, no sabía como comportarse, ella era tan diferente, tan complicada y a la vez poco enrollada. Entre ellos había un extraño silencio, el cual parecía no incomodarlos, más bien adulzarlos. La intimidad que existía entre ellos, esa conexión invisible y etérea era perfecta.

Por otro lado Kagome se sentía, en paz. Sesshoumaru se la traía. Algo que solo Sango lo hacía conseguir. Cuando estaba a su lado los sentimientos variaban, no solo se estancaban en el deseo efímero, si no que iba más haya, a la complicidad, al entendimiento, a no necesitar más que miradas y leves punzadas de intuición para saber lo que el otro deseaba. Una relación tan estrecha y poco labrada que dejaba cabos de miedo, experiencia no vividas, y preguntas sin respuestas.

¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Cómo podían estar y a la vez no? Sesshoumaru, le tomó la mano y delicado, poco común en él le estrechó los dedos con cariño. Con una sola caricia dando entender que estaba ahí.

—Será mejor que me valla —susurró. Con paso lento se separó de ella. Aunque algo dentro de sí le pedía quedarse, estar ahí para ella.

—…Sesshoumaru…—murmuró cuando el estaba casi saliendo de la casa. Él se quedó en la puerta, mientras le veía ir hasta él—. Te quiero —musitó con cariño. Él le sonrió y besó su frente. Así partió fuera de aquel hogar, que lo hacía sentir _dichoso_.

Los meses habían pasado. Kagome tenía un extraño régimen de luto impuesto en la casa. Aunque ella misma trabaja en un lugar de continua fiesta, no dejaba de vestir de negro. Por otro lado Sesshoumaru no podía reprochárselo, aunque intentaba estar siempre ahí, Kagome se estaba volviendo rígida y un poco ausente.

Las clases habían ya comenzado, el segundo semestre iba por la mitad.

Souta había tomado una actitud muy madura y solitaria y, aún seguía con Hitomi. Por la cabeza de Kagome siempre pasaba que estos quedarían juntos para siempre. Ambos se complementaban en tal forma que parecían uno; la niña lo hacía reír, llorar, entrar en iras violentas, ella sabía todo de su hermano y de cierta forma agradecía que alguien lo hiciera sentir bien.

Por otro lado Rin permanecía igual, jovial un poco tonta y risueña. Ella era la vida y luz de esa casa, simplemente ella con sus ruidos, bailes y vitoreo era la única capaz de crear un pequeño ruido. Seguía con Kohaku, la relación parecía ir viento en popa y también le agradaba.

—Que tiempos aquello —susurro hablando con su reflejo del café—. Recuerdas cuando papá existía, cuando Houyo vivía. Eran tiempos lindos ¿verdad? —más el café no se movió, siguió marrón e impávido, mirándose a través de su propio reflejo. Un suspiro se ahogó en su boca—. Necesito un novio —golpeó estrepitosamente su cara contra el plato vació. Con ironía rió ante su último comentario—. Ya estoy comenzando a hablar estupideces.

—…Kagome…—ésta volteó y vio a Sesshoumaru. Su respiración se paró estaba tan informal, llevaba el cabello amarrado con unos cabellos fuera, tenía unos jeans gastados, una playera azul con rayas blancas y unos zapatos negros—. Estás llena de comida —sonrió de lado y sentándose junto a ella la limpio.

—…Hola…pensé que estabas en New York City —rió suavemente. La mano de él en su mentón la enloquecía.

—Ya regresé. La puerta estaba abierta —ella asintió.

—¿La cerraste?

—Sí. ¿Y tus hermanos?

—No están. Se fueron toda la semana a una excursión del liceo —el suspiró conjuntamente con ella.

—¿Intentabas una nueva forma de comer? —le pregunto al ver restos de comida en su cara.

—¡¡No, tonto!! —se paró violentamente de la silla. La mano de Sesshoumaru la detuvo de la cintura y acercándose peligrosamente se detuvo frente a ella. Kagome cambió de tonalidades, comenzaba a híper ventilar y sus manos a sudar. Más Sesshoumaru solo lamió el resto de huevo que estaba cerca de mentón.

—Eres un desastre —le habló mientras la soltaba. Internamente sonrió al verla pasmada.

—Sí bue-no —rió tontamente, mientras intentaba decir algo coherente. Estaba exhausta y Sesshoumaru llevaba al límite su raciocinio. Las pesadillas con Phil no cesaban, pero cuando el llegaba todo flotaba en un aire de calidez.

—Tengo hambre, ese huevo sabía delicioso —ella se sonrojó.

—¡Gracias! Sé que soy una excelente cocinera —rió mientra comenzaba a hacer el revoltillo. Dándole la espalda picaba los tomates y la cebolla. Sesshoumaru no se pudo resistir a la vista. Ella con sus shorts, atendiéndolo sin siquiera preguntarle, como si fuera su esposa, un deseo anhelante y palpitante nació de su interior, se acerco a ella con paso sigiloso y la abrazó por detrás. Suavemente su respiración fue a parar al cuello de la azabache que se tensó de inmediato.

—Sesshou-maru —tartamudeó—, ¿Qué haces? —su respiración se hizo entrecortada y sintió una corriente de energía atraversale el cuerpo, que nacía desde el estomagó y se expandía con un profundo calor. No hubo respuesta. La mano de él acarició su estomago y, los recuerdos del bar volvieron.

—…Kagome…—suspiró él en su oreja cuando la apegó más a su cuerpo. Sentía que a cada momento que estaba pegado a su lado la lucidez se iba; el trabajo, el estrés, todo, su mundo de locura desaparecía. Cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, había un nuevo lugar, una nueva hora y un nuevo espacio, donde solo ellos sintonizaban.

—…La comida…—le susurró en los labios cuando el la volteó. Lo miraba de directamente a los ojos, estaba tan sonrojada que el tomate debía de sentir envidia ante el hermoso color carmín. Él seguía sin responder, solo la veía, solo se extasiaba contemplando su rostro, la abultad boca, la perfilada y respingona nariz y, los hermosos y dulces ojos chocolates. Sus manos tocaban con suavidad su espalda, la tenía tan pegada que sentía que eran uno—. ¡El sartén! —gritó Kagome al oler que algo se quemaba. Con rapidez le bajó el fuego.

Al separarse corriendo de Sesshoumaru pudo respirar, no volteó a verlo, no sabía que decir, terminó de hacerle el revoltillo tostó unos panes, y sirvió el jugo de naranja.

—¡Listo! —sonrió satisfecha al colocarle la comida en la mesa.

—Gracias —con pasó lento absortó sus sentidos gustativos con el delicioso sabor. A su lado Kagome lo veía embobada, disfrutando verlo tan tranquilo. Se sentía tan emocionada, que no se daba cuenta, que sus ojos expresaban tanto amor, ese dulzor que no se veía desde la muerte de su madre y una ráfaga de recuerdo la envolvió.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Una niña gritaba emocionada. El canario que padre le había comprado, llamado Mike cantaba con sintonía alegre para ella.

—¡Eso es Mike! ¡Pronto podrás ir a la sinfónica de animales! —sonrió con inocencia. Los días pasaron y Mike murió extrañamente, al parecer se había ahogado con una semilla con que se alimentaba.

—¡No papi! ¡Mike! ¡Mike! —la niña lloraba sin consuelo, tan adolorida de haber perdido a su ave, que nada la regocijaba ni sacaba de su dolor.

—Tranquila, pequeña Kagome, Mike no se ha ido —ella lo miró con ojos llorosos—. Él simplemente ahora forma parte de tu corazón. Depende de ti que se valla o permanezca contigo. Donde quiera que éste, siempre te va a cuidar.

—¿Enserio papi? Pero yo ya no puedo verlo —el dulce hombre le sonrió y rió con suavidad.

—Claro que puedes verlo, siempre que lo necesites, él sabrá como acercarse a ti.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

—Gracias, Mike —susurró. Y esa ráfaga también trajo la lucidez. Para ella Sesshoumaru era su momento, el dulce canto de su canario Mike, el encarnamiento de las sensaciones de alivio de su padre y amor de Houyo. Tal vez se estaba apresurando pero, le gustaba todo lo que sucedía.

—Kagome —la llamó Sesshoumaru. Ella tontamente sonrió.

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió con una sonrisa que lo dejo atontado. Notaba algo diferente en ella, parecía alegre.

—¿Quién es Mike? —pregunto con tono molesto.

—Un canario que tenía. Se murió ahogado cuando era pequeña —murmuró con cierto aire infantil. El le sonrió y agradeció por la comida. Cuando el estuvo en la puerta, ella le tomo la mano—. Te quiero —él volvió a sonreír y beso su frente. Adoraba a esa pequeña, no tan pequeña. Y así se fue.


	11. La luz de los amigos

Capitulo XI

La luz de los amigos.

Era una mañana radiante. Kagome había decido dejar, el fuerte luto y vestir más convencional. Una falda tablada blanca y una camisa de tirantes holgada rosada. Se sentía de cierta forma, con más paz. Aunque las pesadillas la molestaban continuamente, intentaba hacerle caso omiso.

—Hola —le saludó InuYasha al entrar al salón. Estaban casi finalizando el segundo semestre y su relación se hacía cada vez más estrecha. Ambo compaginaban tan bien, que en los trabajos siempre se juntaban, aunque él a veces le decía inútil, siempre terminaban haciendo lo pedido y con una nota eximida.

—Hola Inu-kun —sonrió amable. El la miró divertido y a la vez emocionado que luego de casi un año ella volviera a regalar esas hermosas sonrisas.

—¡Dios! ¡Gracias! ¡Ha vuelto! —rió divertido abrazándola.

—¡Que te pasa, baka! _Siéntate_, que nos van a regañar —rugió malhumorada.

—Habías tardado mucho —suspiró resignado. Pero se alegraba de que su amiga hubiera vuelto a él, por decirlo así—. Oye, como hoy es tu día libre ¿quieres salir conmigo?

—Claro —por primera vez, luego de varios meses se permitió estar con alguien más que no fuera Sesshoumaru. InuYasha sonrió arrogante y al finalizar las clases, ambos partieron rumbo al centro comercial. Donde fueron al cine a ver el estreno de transformes 2 y luego a una cafetería.

—¡No puedo con esto! ¡Estuvo buenísima! —rió divertida mientras bebía un refresco.

—¡Aunque tienes que aceptar que la chica está para cometerla!

—No sé. No soy lesbiana —rió risueña, mientras colocaba los ojos en blanco.

—Kagome, yo quería que conocieras a alguien importante para mi —Kagome lo miró extrañada, la repentina seriedad la aturdió un poco.

—Recuerdas el viaje que hice a Miami, no fue de placer, bueno sí, pero a la vez no —una sonrisa sádica se formo en su labios. Kagome lo miró con el seño fruncido. Estaba tan ansiosa deseaba saber quién era esa persona importante.

—Sí lo recuerdo.

—Bueno —en eso hizo una seña—. Yo quiero presentarte a mi prometida, Kikyo —al ver una joven muy parecida a ella se acerco a la mesa, es alta, de cabellos lisos azabaches, su piel era tan blanca que le recordaba a las muñecas de porcelana. Más su mirada, era amable, un poco fría, pero amable, se sentía una paz y divinidad a su lado, era como si fuese una extraña miko. Pero a la vez daba clase, refinamiento, hermosura y elocuencia. Eran tan parecidas físicamente, pero tan distintas de personalidad, con solo verla se podía notar esto último.

—¿Pro-me-tida? —tartamudeo. La miró expectante. No supo por qué, ni en que momento se sintió utilizada, desvalorizada y moralmente utilizada.

—Kikyo Ikeda —sonrió la joven mujer. Por un momento se sintió tonta.

—Kagome Higurashi —al tomarse las manos se sintió el fuerte roce. Ambas dejando claro su puesto—. Prometida, debes estar emocionada, aunque siendo del tonto de InuYasha, no sabría que decirte.

—¡Kagome! —rugió InuYasha.

—_Siéntate_ InuYasha, me molesta que te pares así. Lo ves —dijo sonriente. Aunque sentía el remolino de celos en su interior, intento hacer caso omiso. Kagome siempre pensaba que ella era alguien sensata y no se dejaba llevar por las emociones, aunque últimamente con los Taisho, emoción era lo que rodeaba su vida.

—InuYasha me ha hablado mucho de ti —sonrió esta. Parecía tensa, al igual que ella. Más no se dejaría _intimidar_. Ambas parecían pelear por el mismo hombre, cosa que pensaba Kagome que era absurdo, puesto qué, no amaba a InuYasha, y se sintió tonta al ver que tenía celos fraternales. Tontamente Kikyo también aceptó sus celos y ambas rieron al ver que se sentían amenazadas.

InuYasha para calmar las aguas las llevó a bailar. Y así pasaron todo el día, se podía decir que ambas se respetaban. InuYasha se sintió feliz de integrar a Kikyo, no quería que Kagome se sintiera defraudada, o que no creyera en la amistad que tenían. Cuando todo terminó dejó a Kikyo en su casa, pero siguió de fiesta con Kagome.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo nos vemos? —le pregunto al oído mientras bailaban merengue.

—Se ven bien, aunque debo admitir que me siento celosa. ¡Espero que no me cambies por ella! ¡Aunque ya lo hiciste! —murmuró un poco llorosa, adoraba a su InuYasha como solía decirle. Él siempre había sido tan bueno con ella, había entendido su trabajo en el bar, había estado en la muerte de su madre, para ella, él también era muy importante. Había pasado de ser el chiquillo obstinado y ricachón, a su amigo y casi confidente, por supuesto hay cosas que no se dicen.

—¡No seas tonta! ¡Yo siempre estaré para ti! —y riendo así se pasaron la noche. Como a las dos de la mañana estaban entrando a la casa de InuYasha ella dormiría haya.

—Vamos InuYasha, no te pongas exquisito —rió divertida al verlo semi borracho, era tan impertinente. No se dejaba.

—¡No quiero! —hizo berrinche con la lengua tramada—. Kagome ¿qué pasa si te beso tres meses antes de la boda? —los ojos de la aludida se abrieron como platos y más aún, cuando él la tomo de la cintura y le plantó un beso bañado de alcohol. No supo por qué le respondió, en medio de aquel poco premeditado beso, que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, entendió que su corazón no latía tan desenfrenado como cuando Sesshoumaru la besaba. Es cierto que en un tiempo anhelo ese beso, pero no así, no de esa forma y no luego de sentirse tan intima con Sesshoumaru—. Kikyo —le susurró entre sus labios antes de caer dormido en la cama.

—Tonto —bufó molesta al sentirse comparada. Una extraña sensación de amargura la invadió, tal vez él mañana no lo recordara y, eso era lo que esperaba. Aquello había sido algo tonto y un error, ambos querían a personas diferentes.

—Ocupada —se paralizó de terror al reconocer la voz.

—¿Lo viste todo? —preguntó alarmada.

No respondió.

Se sentía impaciente, sabía la respuesta, era estupido. No sabía por qué su corazón se encogía, una extraña sensación en su estomago y las manos temblarles. Él se giró y comenzó a caminar. No sabía que hacer. Tontamente corrió tras él.

—¡Espera Sesshoumaru! —habló intentado no gritar, toda la casa estaba en penumbras y por ende todo el mundo dormía. En la oscuridad se tiró contra el cuerpo de él, haciendo que ambos cayeran en un sofá ella sobre él.

—¿Qué piensas decirme? Que no es lo que parece —el rostro de ella se enrojeció.

—Es la verdad, InuYasha estaba tomado y me besó. No fue nada del otro mundo —entonces el pudo oler su fragancia mezclada con el tabaco y el alcohol, como aquella noche en el bar, cuando casi le hace el amor en el baño—. Fue solo un beso.

Él la miró intensamente, en la oscuridad de la noche sus ojos hacían esfuerzos para buscarse. Pronto y apenada sintió la extravagante posición, una de sus piernas rozaba la intimidad de Sesshoumaru y su cuerpo yacía pegado en su totalidad a él. Ruborizada intento pararse pero él la retuvo, pegándola a su cuerpo con más insistencia.

A cada momento que la tenía así sentía que perdería la cabeza. Ella lo transportaba de tal forma que tenía que reprimirse para no besarla, para no verla, para no tocarla. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo, cada sonrisa, jadeo, lo volvían loco, era como una droga que siempre quería probar, una ambrosía que costaba degustar.

—Solo fue un beso —ella asintió. En todo el ajetreó se sintió tonta. ¿Por qué tenía que haber reaccionado así? Se sentía desnudada por el peso de la mirada de su acompañante. Sesshoumaru no era su novio, no era más que un amigo. Un amigo muy amigable. Su cuerpo ardió al sentir luego de tanto tiempo sus candidos besos.

Primero había sido sus labios, se habían fundido con los de ellas. Luego le abrió la boca con la lengua, volviendo sus sentidos torpes, haciéndola temblar de emoción y más aún, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron sincronizadamente, de vez en cuando cambiando el ritmo, o la forma del beso. Ambos estaban absortos en su labor, embriagándose con el sabor del otro. Gimiendo en la boca del otro. Kagome no podía parar de saborearlo, de sentirlo, amaba como él la complementaba, sus manos bajaron a su cuello y tocaron con deseo. Él por otro lado estrujaba su espalda.

Con el deseo fluyendo, las emociones que normalmente eran tapadas por el raciocinio de Kagome o la madurez de Sesshoumaru, habían sido cubiertas por el alcohol. Él cambió la posición y se posó encima de ella, con deseo besaba su cuello, dejando rastros húmedos, su lengua succionaba y lamía aquella blanca curva, arranándole varios gemidos a su compañera.

—…Sesshoumaru…—musitó roncamente. Él deseo la quemaba, quemaba y abrazaba con fuerza. Deseosa de más tocaba el cuerpo de él, queriendo sentirlo, dejando en descubierto los pensamientos que siempre había tapado por el hombre de cabello argentado. Sin miedo coló sus manos dentro de la camisa quitándola y acariciando el plano, marcado y duro abdomen hasta subir al pecho. Sin pudor lo miraba con un deseo palpable.

Él le sacó la camisa y beso por encima del sujetador, hasta que molesto lo quito. Cuando ambos se rozaban sudorosos y jadeaban roncamente sus nombres, la luz del corredor se encendió. Una dormida Izayoi caminaba casi sonámbula a la cocina. Ambos se quedaron paralizados. Kagome bajo de Sesshoumaru, lo retenía con su piernas abiertas, envolviéndolo por la cintura, él sin camisa al igual que ella, una mano dentro de su falda, ambos rojos. La mujer como vino se fue, pero en su estupor dejo la luz prendida, haciendo que ambos amantes se miraran sorprendidos.

—Yo —Kagome intento hablar, pero nada coherente salía de sus labios. Torpemente se tapo los senos y sintiendo como el cuerpo le ardía por el dolor de no terminar, por la pasión, por todo intento incorporarse. Él se levanto y no dijo ninguna palabra, al igual que ella no sabía que decir, la pasión escondida entre ellos cada vez se hacía más externa, más perceptible.

En ese momento sintió una camisa sobre ella, al mirarla era de Sesshoumaru, él le dio vuelta y se la abotonó, suavemente el quitó la falda y la miró.

—_Preciosa —_pensó—. Duerme conmigo —ordenó. Ella sin objetar asintió, su corazón se volvió a detener cuando él tomo las cosas de ambos y cargada en vilo la llevó hasta su habitación, él se quedó en boxer y se metió a la cama con ella. Suavemente se abrazaron y así se quedaron dormidos.

_¿Qué eran para estar así? ¿Qué debía pasar entre ellos dos? ¿Acaso se gustaban? ¿Se amaban? _


	12. ¡Enredos!

Capitulo XII

¡Enredos!

—Buenos días —le susurró suave al oído.

—Buenos días, Sessh —murmuró delicada mientras se estiraba como un gato. Aunque un poco en vano, porque las manos de Sesshoumaru la tenían apresada a su cuerpo. Se sonrojo de manera rápida y violenta al verlo sin camisa.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto sabiendo la respuesta. Él pensaba que a pesar de su apariencia autosuficiente, internamente aún era un chiquilla y el un viejo jugando a lo que no se debe.

—Nada —con cuidado trato de separarse del hermoso hombre, intentando no perder la cabeza en el imponente dorso, o en los amplios y fuertes músculos, pero ella no es de piedra y sucumbió ante la fruta prohibida que tenía al frente. Concentrada y absorta por el cuerpo de él, deslizo los dedos por el pecho, bajando por el medio hasta casi llegar al vientre.

—…Kagome…—jadeó lentamente, tomando su mano—, Detente —ordenó tembloso con los ojos cerrados. El cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle, sus dedos le quemaban la piel. Kagome no se detuvo, subió y recorrió sus brazos y facciones faciales—. Ka-Kagome —haciéndolo jadear nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru al límite de su cordura se coloco encima de ella. Desesperado busco esos labios que lo volvían loco y los besos con frenesí. Un vaivén apasionado y deseoso, cargado de placer contenido, ambas manos la apretaron a su cuerpo por la cintura, mientras que ella se rozaba a su intimidad, anhelante de más. Cuando él bajo una mano a sus piernas.

—¡Sesshoumaru no has visto a Ka…! —el ambarino se quedó de piedra. Su amiga estaba en la cama con Sesshoumaru, usando su camisa, enrollándolo como una culebra, totalmente roja y jadeante.

—Imbécil no te enseñaron a tocar —rugió molesto. Con una sabana intento tapar el cuerpo de Kagome, mientras que se levantaba para darle una paliza a su hermano.

—No tengo la culpa que anden haciendo estás cosas por la mañana. ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Tienes algo con Sesshoumaru? —las preguntas fueron claras y directas. Se sentía bobo, traicionado y engañado. ¿Qué era toda esa escena?

—Déjame vestirme y te explico InuYasha —pidió intentando acomodarse. Él joven cerró la puerta y antes de esto habló.

—No, hablamos en la universidad —y así se fue malhumorado.

—¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle? —habló compungida para ella, mientras se colocaba el sostén.

—La verdad.

—¿Cuál verdad? —gimió.

—Que tú y yo somos…—y en ese momento se detuvo. Ellos no eran nada, amigos, se podría decir que lo eran. Unos amigos que jugaban con fuego, esos que no se atrevían a confesar con palabras lo que sentían. Amigos intimidados por el miedo del rechazó, del que dirán, simplemente amigos y nada más.

—Exacto, que no somos más que amigos —y ciertamente adolorida por el silencio, el de ambos salió corriendo dando un portazo, no miró atrás y él no la detuvo, después de todo estaba claro, sólo eran amigos.

Amargadamente se metió en la ducha. Sintiendo aún todas las curvas femeninas de ella pegadas a su cuerpo, sus labios ansiosos de amor, su cuerpo temblando de deseo, su voz que jadeaba anhelante de más y sus ojos, esos ojos chocolates que brillaban con intensidad a cada luz, a cada toque.

—¡Maldición! —bramó golpeando la pared—. ¡Maldita chiquilla! ¡Me vas a volver loco! —con la piel aún enardecida de deseo se vistió, acomodó y partió al trabajo. No debía descuidar la empresa, pero aún cargado de trabajo no podía sacársela de la mente, siempre había algo que interrumpía esos momentos de intimidad, siempre había un factor, un problema. No podía concentrarse, sólo con ella podía, ahora no sabía otra cosa que no fuera Kagome.

***

—¡InuYasha! —lo llamó. Lo había visto tan disgustado que no sabía qué pensar. Es decir, ambos eran buenos amigos, compañeros pero, él se iba a casar y ella, bueno, mejor no entramos en detalles.

—¿Qué sucede Kagome? —le respondió igual que todos los días.

—Sobre el asunto en tú casa….yo….

—No te preocupes déjalo así —y arrogantemente sonrió de nuevo. Ella suspiró aliviada y como todos los días se guindo a su brazo.

***

—¡Tonta así no! —le gritó InuYasha molesto.

—¡Claro que es así! ¿Quién saco mayor nota? ¡YO! Así que déjame en paz.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Tú eres la culpable vez si despejas x!...—hizo una pausa al comprobar que tenía razón—, Sí da el resultado que dijiste.

Kagome que le había gritado la mayor parte del tiempo, rió divertida al ver como volvía a ganar. No podían negar que ambos eran muy testarudos.

—¿Ahora por qué discuten chicos? —el señor Taisho que estaba junto con Sesshoumaru cuadrando las concesiones de las empresas había escuchado en su despacho los gritos.

—Nada padre, Kagome no me quería dejar hacer el ejercicio.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro que no! Tú eras el que lo estaba haciendo mal —risueñamente le sacó la lengua pero su despelote fue calmado al ver de acompañante a Sesshoumaru. Su corazón se paralizó y sentía que comenzaba a híper ventilar.

—InuYasha ya la invitaste a la fiesta de gala.

—¿Fiesta de gala?

—Creo que no. Sí, es una fiesta que se hace cada dos años para celebrar. Normalmente viene gente importante y creo que no les haría mal. ¿Te gustaría asistir?

—Yo, bueno. No sé.

—Serías la acompañante de Sesshoumaru —el aludido le dirigió una mirada fría a su padre, que sonrió tranquilo mirando a Kagome que se iba sonrojando.

—Y ¿Por qué tiene que ser de Sesshoumaru?

—Porque tú estás comprometido —Kagome rió.

—Sí, me gustaría —InuTaisho sonrió complacido y miró a su hijo mayor.

—¡Ok! Sesshoumaru te acompañará mañana, si puedes, a comprar ropa —y sin dar más explicaciones se fueron.

***

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó serió. Esas actitudes de su padre lo dejaban aturdido. A veces pensaba que su viejo estaba zafado.

—Te estás dando mucho postín para casarte. Y ella es hermosa —sonrió recordándola.

—Soy mucho mayor que ella —y sin dar más explicación se fue.

—Para el amor no hay edad, hijo —habló sabiendo que lo había escuchado.

***

—¡Ya te dije que no! ¡No pienso aceptar tú dinero! —habló molesta.

—No seas testaruda. Ya se encargaron de sacar un extensión de las tarjetas de crédito para ti —vociferó molesto InuYasha.

—¡¡¡¿Qué parte del no, no entendiste?!!! —le gritó casi apunto de darle un golpe.

—¡El no! —y sin prestarle atención la metió directo en una tienda del centro comercial. La boutique se veía bastante cara, casi a golpes le hizo probar diferentes tipos de vestidos—. Déjame verte —le gritó impaciente al ver que con el último no salía.

—¡No! —sin el permiso de ella corrió la puerta y entró. Su quijada casi queda en el piso. Lucía esplendida, su espalda quedaba descubierta y resaltaba exageradamente sus senos, bonitos y redondos y el trasero, se veía abultado y duro.

—Te ves preciosa —jadeó absortó—. Ese lo llevamos —ella lo miró sonrojada y asintió. Él pagó y fueron a ver los zapatos, al final así pasaron todo el día. Comprándole unas cositas demás a Kagome, que casi se infarta por eso.

***

—¡Eres un necio! Te dije que no y lo menos que hiciste fue hacerme caso —gruñó con el poco de bolsas.

—Vamos Kag. No seas mala con el tío InuYasha —rió Rin divertida. Luego de haber paseado tanto, se encontraron con sus hermanos.

—¿Desde cuando él es su tío? —los miró. Souta reía por la bajo, mientras que Rin se le guindaba del brazo a InuYasha.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo que sucede es que como ahora, te la pasas con Sesshoumaru no lo notas —se sonrojó y miró hacía otro lado. Esos niños eran su perdición y cuando se juntaban con InuYasha, era peor.

—¿No es hora de qué vallan a ver su película? —preguntó InuYasha. Ambos chicos asintieron y se fueron dejándolos solos. Kagome sólo refunfuñaba cruzada de brazos. Intentó acercarse a ella, pero esta se alejó.

—Amigo qué te pasa estas llorando —comenzó a cantar InuYasha—, seguro es por desdenes de mujeres. No hay golpe más mortal para los hombres, que el llanto y el desprecio de esos seres —Kagome rió reconociendo la canción. InuYasha la tomó de la mano y la hizo bailar en plena calle o mejor dicho, en pleno centro comercial.

Amigo voy a darte un buen consejo  
si quieres disfrutar de sus placeres  
consigue una pistola si es que quieres  
o cómprate una daga si prefieres  
y vuélvete asesino de mujeres

—¡Para! —rió con más fuerza siguiéndole el juego—. Las gente nos mira —a oído de ellos llegaban los cuchicheos y miradas curiosas.

Mátalas  
con una sobredosis de ternura  
asfíxialas con besos y dulzuras  
contágialas de todas tus locuras

—Que lindo. Míralos están enamorados.

—¡Yo quiero un novio así!

—Que infantiles.

Mátalas  
con flores con canciones no les falles  
que no hay una mujer en este mundo  
que pueda resistirse a los detalles

—Vamos. Tenemos que ir a los ensayos.

—¿Qué ensayos? —su voz tembló.

—Es que, bueno. Vamos a hacer un show especial. Tú sabes, para complacer al público —casi arrastras la llevó a un salón de baile donde los atendió un hombre de cabellos castaños y afeminado.

—¡Hola InuYasha! ¡Que bueno verte de nuevo! —se le lanzó el hombre—. ¿Quién es está hermosura?

—Kagome —respondió entre dientes. No le agradaba nada como él la miraba a ella.

—Mucho gusto. Jakotsu. Espero servirles de algo —y coquetamente le picó el ojo. Kagome anonada se sonrojó e InuYasha posesiva e instintivamente la rodeo por la cintura.

—Un gusto —ambos estrecharon sus manos y la práctica dio rienda suelta.

***

—_Estoy agotado. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así _—su rostro estaba absorto en el espacio. Su visión nublada y poco fija.

—Señor Sesshomaru ya llegaron las muestras de….—Jaken fiel sirviente. Entró sin tocar, encontrado a su señor en el espacio. Su frente plana se arrugo y sus ojos verdes destellaron—. Señor Sesshoumaru —habló con fuerza.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Sesshoumaru. Aún perdido en el espacio. Tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que no vio al bajo hombre.

—Las muestras —el referido las ojeó por encima. Su cabeza se hallaba en otro lugar.

—Hay usted como que anda enredado en faldas —está afirmación captó de lleno su atención, haciendo sonreír al anciano hombre.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —recargó su cuerpo con pesadez sobre la silla ejecutiva. Suavemente se sirvió un trago de coñac, sintiendo como le habría las venas.

—No hay que ser muy experto. Tiene meses esperando esas muestras y ahora solo las ve por encima. ¿Quién es la joven?

—Una chiquilla de diecisiete años —sentenció tomándose de sopetón el trago.

—Para el amor no hay edad. No se deje llevar por los tabúes y las normas sociales —y sin más salió de la lujosa oficina. Dejando solo a Sesshoumaru.

—Normas sociales —bufó socarrón y terminó de concentrarse en su trabajo.

***

—¡Estoy exhausta! —se tiró en la cama de InuYasha—. ¡Ah! Que bien, una camita suave —vociferó con alegría mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Eres una floja. Hazme espacio —le empujó acostándose a su lado. Suavemente Kagome se volteo quedando ambos frente a frente.

—Claro que no. Yo no sabía que iba a tener que bailar —chilló apretando una almohada y mirando esos ojos topacio que le encantaban.

—Siento haberte llamado Kikyo anoche —aquello salio en un murmullo imprevisto. InuYasha la miraba atentamente esperando su reacción.

—¡Y-o! Pensé que no lo recordabas —su voz fue baja y su rostro tomo un color carmín hermoso.

—Sí. Sí lo recuerdo. Y no me gusta que duermas con Sesshoumaru, no me gusta como te mira Jakotsu y no me gusta que nadie te vea.

Kagome frunció el ceño confundida. Extrañamente su corazón latía disparado. Lo oía latir en su cabeza. Sus ojos se dilataron cuando InuYasha se le montó encima y aprisiono sus muñecas. La boca se le seco y un calor la envolvió cuando el bajo una mano por su cintura y la estrechó a su cuerpo.

—Eres solo mía —y se fundieron en un beso.

* * *

**Caroaome: **Me alegra que te haya gustado y, que te lo hayas leido de un solo golpe. Espero leer pronto otro comentario tuyo ;).

**mechiikagome: **Jajajajaja en realidad ella no los vio. Solo paso por ahí casi dormida y los interrumpio.

**SARITZ**: Para mi es muy importante tu comentario. Siempre dejas opiniones y eso me encanta. Me rio mucho de las cosas que opinas. Tranquila dentro de unos dos otres capitulos más va a ver Lemon, solo tienes que ser algo paciente, no lo puedo meter de sopeton, puesto que le daria un extraño giro a la historia.

**Silvemy89: **xD eres exigente y eso me gusta. No te creas cuando hago los capitulos pienso mucho en complacer a mis lectoras. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado y gracias por siempre leer mis historias.

**emihiromi: **Sí, como adoraba yo a esa mascotica. ¡OPS¡ no, era de Kag. Jejeje XD. Siento lo de tu patito. Sí, realmente era ella importante, es para crearle el trauma y, por supuesto para traerla al mundo. Por lo menos hay que darle ese punto a favor. :)

Gracias a todas. Igual a ti **Allysan **por siempre estar perdiente. Y a todas, las tengo muy en mente. :)


	13. Noche Magica

Capitulo XIII

Noche mágica.

_Quisiera ser la tierra sosteniéndote  
la seda que toca tu piel  
quisiera ser el agua que calma tu sed  
quisiera ser el sol iluminándote  
la brisa del otoño el tiempo que  
no pasa cuando estoy mirándote._

Las respiraciones agitadas. Ambos sonrojados, con los ojos cerrados y las frentes pegadas. Ninguno sin saber que decir. ¿Qué se dice en momentos donde es mejor callar?

—Es mejor que me valla —susurró despacio.

Aún no podía mirarlo a la cara. Parecía que nunca podría hacerlo. Primero por la forma tan salvaje a la que había respondido a sus caricias, segundo: ¡Era su mejor amigo! Los mejores amigos no se besan de esa forma. Con cuidado se paró y fue hasta la puerta, pero una mano se aferró a la de ella y no la dejó ir.

—Lo siento. No debí hacerlo, pero —su voz se apagó y tuvo que buscar su cara. Con cariño la tomaba del mentón.

—InuYasha te vas a casar. Entiendes, a casar. No puedes…—y otra vez sucedió. Sus labios chocaron, corrientes eléctricas viajaban por sus nervios y su corazón, su corazón, ese que la tenía tan confundida, iba a estallar y no sabía por qué. ¿De verdad amaba a InuYasha? O ¿sólo eran celos?

—Lo sé. Lo sé —repetía dentro del beso. Pero ninguno se separaba.

—Olvidemos esto. Hagamos como que nada paso. Sí —él la miró y con tristeza aceptó. No quería separarse de ella, pero tenía un deber que cumplir y era con Kikyo. Sí la quería pero se estaba enamorando de Kagome.

—Te acompaño a la puerta —ambos asintieron y en un extraño silencio bajaron.

***

—¡No Miroku basta! ¡Alguien puede venir! —reía Sango intentando escapar de los brazos traviesos de Miroku. El joven le besaba el cuello y a la vez se lo lamía sacándole risas y carcajadas.

—¿Quién puede venir?

***

Mientras descendían por las escaleras Kagome se le guindó del brazo como siempre e InuYasha tontamente le sonrió.

—¿Qué son esas risas? —pregunto InuYasha frunciendo el ceño.

—Parece. Parece la voz de Sango —y en eso escucharon: _¡No Miroku!. _Sin darse cuenta, ellos dos se asomaron con cuidado para ver a la pareja que se besaba con deseo.

—Este no pierde el tiempo —rió InuYasha.

—Tengo como dos semanas que no la veo y todo es porque está con tú hermano —rabeó en voz baja.

—¡Hey! No te enojes, es normal —rió InuYasha.

—¿Qué es normal? Él también se va a casar, es costumbre de ustedes engañar a sus casi esposas —y molesta se soltó y se fue.

—¿Qué le paso? —murmuró rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Acaso no lo sabe?

***

—¡Baka InuYasha! ¡Baka Miroku! ¡Baka Sango! Todos son unos ba…—se paró al ver a Sesshoumaru caminar cabizbajo. Parecía bastante cansado—. ¿Estás bien?

—No. —ella lo miró como levantaba la cabeza y la traspasaba con sus ojos dorados. Casi se desmaya, ¿por qué el tenía que causar esas reacciones en ella? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él?

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —él la miró con desdén y le acarició la mejilla volviéndola escarlata por el roce.

—No —y por primera vez la ignoró y se fue. Estaba agotado tanto mental como físicamente. Ella ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y tenerla cerca era llevarse más al límite. Sólo quería tomar un baño caliente, hacer el amor con alguna de sus tantas chicas y dormir.

—…Ya veo. Estás molesto por lo de está mañana.

Murmuró cabizbaja antes de que él entrara. No sabía por qué su corazón se oprimía de esa forma. Quería llorar, correr gritarle. Pero no sabía por qué. Además sentía que lo había traicionado. Su cabeza y su corazón le gritaban esto.

—¿Compraron el vestido? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—Sí. Está muy lindo. Gracias —ambos se quedaron en silencio—. ¿Me acompañas a mi casa?

Su cara estaba totalmente roja. Nerviosamente jugaba con su cabello. Sin que ella lo notara una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Vamos —con gracia y elegancia le abrió la puerta del auto. Ella le sonrió con inocencia y subió.

En el trayecto a su casa todo había sido en silencio. Ninguno sabía que decir luego de lo sucedido en la mañana. Kagome solo quería salir corriendo pero también quería quedarse un rato con Sesshoumaru. Desde que lo había conocido sabía que era un hombre bastante frío. Aunque con ella siempre era atento y hasta amable. Más parecía no mostrarse tal cual como era.

—Por qué no le dices mamá a la Sra. Izoyai —preguntó tratando de romper el hielo.

—Porque no es mi madre —sentenció rudo. Lo miró un poco asombrada y no continuó hablando, no quería ofenderlo de nuevo. Por otro lado Sesshoumaru se arrepentía de haberle contestado de esa forma. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa.

—¡Uhm! —al llegar ella se volteó y observó embelezada su perfil—. Siento haberte ofendido. Gracias por traerme.

Se bajó del auto y ni siquiera se despidió con el acostumbrado beso en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru rápido la intercepto en la puerta.

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía doce años. Inu-Taisho se volvió a casar y así fue como nació InuYasha. Somos realmente medios hermanos —a pesar de que la había detenido su cara no dejaba de reflejar ese aspecto duro.

—Gracias por decírmelo —y cariñosamente le sonrió. Antes de que ella entrara Sesshoumaru la tomó con suavidad de la mano, haciéndola ruborizar.

—_Quiero besarte _—pensó para si mismo. La morocha lo veía a los ojos fijamente, como nadie lo hacia. Sólo ella lograba penetrar su pared de hielo, sólo ella parecía lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a su lado. Kagome se ponía nerviosa a cada minuto, la manera tan intensa en como esos soles la miraban la hacían perderse, agitarse y desear cosas que no debería.

Él sólo la miraba y no hablaba. Aumentando su desespero y ganas de besarlo. Tenía que contenerse nadie estaba en la casa. Los chicos habían adoptado una costumbre de vivir casi, prácticamente en casa de Ayame.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Tienes cara de que no has comido en años —habló de manera apresurada. Lo vio asentir y ambos entraron a la casa. Ella encendió las luces, mientras también le encendía el televisor y ponía _Fox—_. Sí quieres puedes cambiarlo —y le entregó el control.

En la cocina, coloco un agua a hervir y fue picando diferentes cosas. Poco a poco la pasta estuvo lista y la salsa boloñesa también. Cuando fue a ver a Sesshoumaru éste yacía dormido sobre el sofá.

—Pobrecito. Debió tener un día muy duro…Es tan hermoso —dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos miraban con interés su piel pálida, suave al tacto. Los labios entre abiertos y el pelo platino, que brillaba con aspecto suave. No cargaba la chaqueta y se veía el comienzo de su pecho, ese en el que se había perdido en la mañana, o el que le hacía pensar cosas que no debería.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —habló una voz baja y ronca. Los vellos se le erizaron al notar que estaba mirándola.

—¡Eh! La comida ya está lista. Ven —sin darle tiempo salió apresurada para la cocina. Sentía el calor agolpársele en las mejillas.

—Gracias —dijo Sesshoumaru mientras comía con elegancia. En todo el tiempo que tenía conociéndolo había notado que todo él estaba lleno de elegancia. Una finura digna de un rey, un paso tan desenvuelto y sereno que le daba un toque sensual y gallardo.

—A la orden —sonrió y ambos comieron sus alimentos. Ninguno hablo, o se miraban, o se enfocaban en el plato de comida que tenían. Cuando terminaron Kagome recogió los platos y se dispuso a lavarlos.

—¿Vas a ir trabajar? —pregunto Sesshoumaru.

—Sí, tengo que terminar aquí y me voy —respondió. Amando en silencio la intimidad que ambos podían compartir. Había llegado a apreciar como los ojos de Sesshoumaru se derretían cuando ambos estaban en posiciones comprometedoras, o como se iluminaban cuando se encontraban. Era un espectáculo, que algo dentro de sí le decía que era solo para ella. Y le gustaba, amaba todo lo que él era.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no sintió los dulces brazos de Sesshouaru envolverla hasta que besó su cuello.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró en un suspiro. InuYasha podía ponerla patas para arriba, pero Sesshoumaru la hacía olvidarse de todo con solo tocarla. Era algo mágico y estupido.

Él no respondió, solo la abrazó con mucha más fuerza. Pegando ambos cuerpos, sintiéndose queridos. Aquella simple muestra de afecto se podía interpretar de diferentes formas; amor, cariño, respeto, soledad. No hacía falta palabras, solamente estar juntos.

—No vallas —susurró en su oído.

—Tengo que ir —gimió secándose las manos y dándose la vuelta.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió por primera vez. Los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado de nuevo. Ambos sabían que no podían ocultar más sus sentimientos, era algo inevitable. Ellos se querían, se necesitaban. Ambos compartían un misticismo, esos segundos, horas y días siempre se grababan en sus mentes.

Cada actitud del otro quedaba registrada en sus sistemas. Algo que ya no podían obviar. No querían, no debían.

—Está bien —asintió. Fue hasta el teléfono y fingió su mejor voz de enferma. Esa noche fue diferente para los dos. No hubo necesidad de caricias, besos o posiciones embarazosas, si no dos personas con ganas de conocerse. Con necesidad de afecto. Porque aunque ninguno lo dijera los dos tenían muchas cosas en común.

No solo eran los fuertes temperamentos, si no la manera de ver el mundo. La falta de una madre y los objetivos y metas que deseaban. Esa noche fue a su forma mágica para los dos. Una noche donde no fue necesaria adornarla con velas e incienso, si no dos amantes con esperanza de encontrar compañía, con el deseo de permanecer así por el resto de sus días.

* * *

mechiikagome: Es cierto. Es un tonto, además, me estresa siempre su indecision, aunque sea yo la que lo escriba jajaja XD

ksforever: Para q veas que no lo deje ahi. Igul besos para ti y gracias por comentar.

Kikuyo-Sama: Gracias, es muy tierno de tu parte tomarte un tiempito y comentar. Si, yo sé que en este me he destacado más y es que quiero madurar un poco mis escritos. :)


	14. ¡Sueños de una noche! Primer Parte

Capitulo XIV

¡Sueños de una noche!

Primera parte.

—¡Ya vamos a llegar!

—¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco.

Ambos estaban juntos en la limousine. InuYasha iba a llegar con Kikyo y Kagome con Sesshoumaru. Pero lo que más le afectaba a la azabache no era la entrada, si no, más bien el baile que iban a hacer frente a todos. Ya habían practicado, Sesshoumaru la había visto con el vestido y ninguno pudo ocultar su embelesamiento frente al otro.

Tal vez pudieron haber unos tropiezos, confusiones, pero lo que no podían negar era el cariño que ambos sentían. Y está noche todo se aclararía.

—¡Señor Sesshoumaru! ¿Quién es la joven que hoy lo acompaña?

—¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

—¿Qué tienen pensado hacer este año?

—¿Qué piensa de la boda de su hermano con la señorita Ikeda?

Está eran las preguntas de los reporteros que se aglomeraban en la entrada, dejando a todos casi ciegos por el flash, lo único que se dedicaron a hacer fue sonreír –en el caso de Kagome- y en el de parecer sereno –por parte de Sesshoumaru.

—¡Oh querida! ¡Estás preciosa!

—¡Gracias Sra. Izayoi!

Al entrar Sesshoumaru y Kagome, las luces fueron directo hacia ellos. Eran los últimos de la familia Taisho que iban a hacer su entrada. Sesshoumaru gallardo, sereno, frío e imponente; con un traje negro, corbata de lazo y mirada abrasadora. Mientras que a su lado derecho Kagome, dándole un rasgo más imponente y aristocrático. Lucía como nunca, el vestido la hacía lucir elegante, alta, esbelta y curvilínea.

El vestido la abrasaba de una forma donde dejaba ver su espalda blanca, mientras que tapaba sus senos, ajustándose a la cintura y cayendo natural. El cabello en un elegante moño, dejando traviesos rizos volar e iluminando la sala con el rubí de sus labios.

—Todos nos miran —le susurró a su acompañante sonriendo.

—Así es —y tomándola del brazo, caminaron saludando a todos.

***

—¡Kagome! —corrió Sango hasta donde su amiga.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Vengo acompañando a Miroku.

—Pero, ¿no debería venir Yura?

—¡No! Pronto entenderás todo —Kagome la miró confundida y Sango sonrió radiante. Lucía preciosa con el elegante vestido morado.

La música era tranquila y acompasada, un suave vals. La familia estaba sentada en una mesa, mientras la mayoría de los hijos hablaban con los contratistas, magnates, entre otros empresarios.

—¡Ah! —suspiró Kagome mientras tomaba un sorbo del vino, en las terrazas.

—¿Cansada? —le pregunto una voz ronca mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo.

—…Sesshoumaru…—susurró—, No, solo estoy esperando que llegue la hora del baile. Su palabra de aliento fue abrazarla con más ímpetu y besarla suavemente la frente.

***

No, no te vayas,  
aún quedan palabras,  
mil frases del alma,  
y entre ellas no estaba el adiós.  
Espera, por Dios.

—¡Ahora todos por favor! ¡Presten atención al espectáculo este año! —habló la voz alegre del presentador—. ¡Con el motivo de entretener no solo a la audiencia! ¡Si no a las futuras esposas!

Falta besarte más, acariciarte,  
además de promesas  
de esas que hay que cumplir.  
No te puedes ir.

—_¡¿Futuras esposas?! —_pensaba Kagome, detrás de la oscuridad—. _¿Además de InuYasha? ¿Miroku? ¿Pero y Yura? _

—¡Por favor un breve silencio para el espectáculo! —así aplaudieron y el salón se hundió en un silencio total. La canción comenzó a sonar e InuYasha la llevó hasta el centro de la pista. Ambos bailaban girando por todo el lugar.

Él con su mano en el centro de su espalda y casi a su costado, ambos se sonreían.

Rompecabezas sin piezas,  
los planes,  
los sueños que apenas comiezan;  
esto es un error,  
nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor,  
no como yo.

A medida que avanzaba la canción, los giros iban siendo más largos. Le dio una vuelta y la dejó sola en el medio. Kagome miró de un lado para otro, buscándolo y no lo encontró. Se veía como bailaba moviendo el pomposo vestido. En eso, la luz iluminó a otra persona.

Te amo sin miedo,  
te amo cobarde,  
te amo sin tiempo,  
te amo que arde...  
yo sé, te perderé.

Sesshoumaru la saludó con una reverencia y ella igual. Éste la tomo de la mano y bailaron pegados y serios. Con un trato de elegancia, ambos giraban acompasados, parecían volar por la pista. Todos veían en silencio la interpretación, que no necesitaba palabras.

Te amo dormida,  
te amo en silencio,  
te amo, mi vida;  
te amo, lo siento,  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

En eso InuYasha aparece en la pista y los ve. Ahora Kagome sonreía, giraba, sonreía y volvía a girar. En su mirada la chispa de la rabia se encendió y se fue hasta ella.

En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder.

Ambos –Sesshoumaru y Kagome- parecía que iban a desaparecer por un marco y antes de esto, InuYasha corrió y la tomó de la cintura. La giró con fuerza obligándola a bailar con él. La cargó y la elevó por los aires.

No, no te vayas,  
aún el café no está listo,  
yo sé que no has visto de mí lo mejor.  
Espera, por favor.

Cuando tocó el piso Sesshoumaru le cogió la mano con delicadeza y la hizo bailar a su lado. Para acompañar salieron dos bailarinas más, que perseguían a InuYasha y éste a su vez las miraba con interés. Mientras ellas lo entretenían, Kagome bailaba con su otro príncipe.

Falta besarte más, acariciarte,  
además de mil cosas  
que no son hermosas sin ti.  
No te puedes ir.

Cada vez se veía como la alejaban de él. Sesshoumaru acaparaba toda la atención de la azabache. Él también la elevaba por los aires. La hacía rozar el piso con el cabello y la volvía a pegar a su cuerpo.

Rompecabezas sin piezas,  
los planes,  
los sueños que apenas comiezan;  
esto es un error,  
nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor,  
no como yo.

InuYasha logra separarse del bululú de mujeres y corrió hasta ellos. Con fuerza la tomó de la cintura y la hizo danzar con él.

Te amo sin miedo,  
te amo cobarde,  
te amo sin tiempo,  
te amo que arde...  
Lo sé, te perderé.

Sesshoumaru lo miró con cierta indignación y tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña morocha, así ambos peleaban dando giros y vueltas, por quién se quedaría con la chica.

Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo, mi vida;  
te amo, lo siento,  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Kagome iba con uno y con el otro, los miraba sin saber por quién decidir. Muy en el fondo se sintió identificada con la interpretación que hacía. Ambos la alaban tratando de quedarse con ella y, no los detenía solo se dejaba llevar, con gracia y mucha soltura. En la última cuando InuYasha la soltó y Sesshoumaru la tomó las mujeres se colocaron alrededor de InuYasha tapándole la visión de Kagome.

En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder.

Así, Kagome sólo tenía ojos para Sesshoumaru. Cuando InuYasha fue hasta ella y la tomó de la mano, estás quedaron extendida mientras se soltaban poco a poco. De esa forma era llevada por Sesshoumaru hasta el final de la pista, dando entender que al final, el ganador había sido él.

Te voy a perder.

—¡Por dios! ¡Ha si maravilloso! —aplaudía Izayoi emocionada. Junto con ella la explosión de aplausos también vino. Todos habían quedado maravillados, al principio todos en silencio, degustando la magia del ambiente. Todo había sido perfecto. Luego todos saludaron y se fueron.

—¡Es cierto! Quedo de maravilla —elogiaban Sango y Kikyo. Al igual el señor InuTaisho había quedado sorprendido por la química que había entre su hijo y Kagome. Estaba seguro de que ella sería la mujer perfecta para Sesshoumaru, aunque éste le llevara diez años.


	15. ¡Sueños de una noche! Segunda Parte:

Capitulo XV

¡Sueños de una noche!

Segunda Parte: La magia se rompe.

El baile había acabado y ellos estaban en la ventana, mejor dicho en la terraza.

−Pensé que jamás iba a terminar –suspiró cansada.

−Estuvimos bien −fue lo único que pudo decir. Su mente vagaba en muchas cavilaciones. Hace mucho tiempo que se sentía confundido con respecto a la azabache, no sabía si debía hablarle o simplemente alejarse. Estaba con muchos sentimientos encontrados y eso lo hacía sentir realmente estúpido.

Sin darle más tiempo a pensar unos pasos los interrumpió.

−¡Feliz cumpleaños Kagome! –gritó alegre Sango. En sus manos una pequeña torta de chocolate con unas fresas encima.

−¡Gracias amiga! –sonrió feliz. Había olvidado su cumpleaños y es que normalmente no acostumbraba a celebrarlo. Sus pequeños la había felicitado y dado de desayuno, una pequeña cadena de plata y sus hermosas sonrisa, para ella eso era suficiente.

Con cariño llegó hasta ella y la abrazó. La felicito por su compromiso y miró con pausa a Sesshoumaru que no se había movido de su sitio. Ella le sonrió pero él sólo bajó la mirada y salió de la habitación.

−Qué extraño es –dijo para sí misma Sango. Luego de que salió ella lo ignoró y allí ella dos comieron el pequeño pastel. Sango conocía a su amiga y sabía en sobremanera que no le gustaban los alardes, así que en la comodidad de la noche terminaron de compartir la velada.

***

Tenía que admitir que se sentía frustrado. Esperaba poder pasar todo la noche con ella y había sido olvidado por un pedazo de pastel. ¿Por qué no le había dicho sobre su cumpleaños? No es que normalmente le parecieran importantes, pero sentía una extraña afectividad por ella y, con esto venía el deseo de saber todo, todo aquello que le afectara y en éste caso el día de su cumpleaños.

−¿Por qué tan ausente querido? –una voz dulce le hizo erizar. Sabía con demasía de quién se trataba.

−¿Qué quieres Sara? –preguntó mordaz. Es cierto que en un tiempo la había deseado pero ahora, su sola presencia le daba escalofríos.

−Me has dejado sola últimamente. Eso no es de buena educación Sesshoumaru –le ronroneó en la oreja. Con algo de descaro y fina agilidad pegó todo su cuerpo al del.

−Estoy ocupado…Asuntos de oficina –se sintió estúpido por tener que explicarle algo. Sin detenerla la miraba con la mirada más neutra que podía transmitir. Su fragancia a perfume caro lo tenía mareado, olía intoxícantemente desesperante; nada parecido al olor de chocolates con fresas que despedía la azabache.

−Pero no pareces estar ocupado para…ella –vociferó con cierta malicia. Está vez, los ojos fríos de él se clavaron sobre ella como dagas. La morena tembló un poco y retrocedió un paso−. Sólo te advierto, me perteneces. Eres mío y haré todo lo posible para tenerte conmigo.

−Tú sabes lo único que deseo de ti y, lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

−Eso es suficiente –sonriendo con victoria lo tomó del brazo y él la guió fuera de ahí. Sin darse cuenta que un par de cuencas chocolates los había observado.

***

−"_Estúpido. Baka. Imbécil. Bueno para nada. ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre traerme y luego desaparecerte con una cualquiera? ¿Sabes acaso lo humillada qué eso me deja? Ahora tengo que esperar aquí como una idiota que alguien me lleve"_ unas lágrimas rodaban por la mejilla de la azabache. Se sentía tan decepcionada, usada, desvalorada, traicionada. Que cada segundo que pasaba el nudo de su garganta se hacía más sofocante.

−¡Idiota! –gimió sentada en la acera. Hacía frió y no llevaba abrigo, los zapatos le habían sacado ampollas y ahora estaba casi a punto de morir congelada.

−"_Malditos ricos prepotentes. ¡¿Por qué rayos no pasa un mísero taxi?! ¡¡¡¡¿Por qué?!!!!!"_

***

−¡Sesshoumaru! –gritó su amante exhausta. La chica estaba jadeante y casi dormida.

−"_Ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Si tan sólo Kagome. ¡Kagome! Maldición me olvide completamente de ella" _con los remordimientos a punto de matarlo, se levantó de golpe. Sin importar si despertaba o no a su compañera de cama. Con agilidad se medio acomodó y salió en el auto.

−¡Maldición! –rugió entre dientes. La joven estaba pálida, con el maquillaje corrido y llorando sobre la acera−. Kagome –habló con fuerza.

−Sesshoumaru –vio subir su c ara y mirarlo con desprecio. Aquella mirada tan significativa le había dolido. Con arrogancia y harto de esas emociones absurdas la miró con frialdad.

−Sube al auto –ella lo miró con arrogancia y dolor.

−"¿_Cómo puede ordenarme de esa forma? ¡¡¿Cómo tan solo puede hablarme así?!! ¡¡Yo no fui la que fallo!!! O tal vez si, por querer tener algo con él. Soy tan estúpida"._

La azabache para sorpresa del ojidorados subió en calma. Lo único que habló fue un suave_: Llévame a casa._

***

Al llegar a su casa sólo dijo gracias y no miró atrás. Sabía que el encanto, la magia había pasado. Es cierto que un error lo puede cometer cualquiera, pero las demás personas lo aceptar y se disculpan él sólo fue más arrogante, de lo que algunas vez había sido con ella.

−Soy una estúpida. ¿Qué me hizo pensar que él me quería? Es decir, soy pobre, no tengo encanto, tengo dos hermanos y un pasado angustiante. Además de aclarar que no soy virgen, aunque eso él no lo sabe −suspiró−, Soy una tonta.

−¡Hermana llegaste! –gritó Rin. Saltó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

−Sí. ¿Y Souta? –pregunto. Sin ningún pudor se desvistió frente a su hermana, hasta solo quedar sin nada y así se puso una bata.

−Está durmiendo. Yo quise esperarte. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, quiero ir al cine. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Por favor.

−Claro, mañana. Tengo el día sí. Ahora vamos a dormir –cuando iba a subir Rin la detuvo.

−Duerme conmigo.

−Sí.

***

−¿Alguien ha visto a Kagome? Quedó de venir hoy –InuYasha andaba revisando toda la casa. Llamaba a la azabache y nada que respondía−. Además no me responde el celular.

−No creo que lo haga –dijo Ayame. En ese momento venían bajando: Sesshoumaru, Miroku y el Sr. InuTaisho.

−¿Por qué? –algo que caracterizaba al Sr. InuTaisho era su curiosidad y, eso lo hacía un gran arquitecto y jefe de compañía.

−Bueno. Llamé hoy a Souta y a Rin. Me dijeron que los tres –Kagome, Rin, Souta- van a salir al cine –todos se quedaron en silencio.

−Al cine. Me dejó plantando para ir al cine. ¡Feh! ¡Tonta!.

***

−¡No puedo creerlo! Jamás he visto película tan mala –Souta hizo gesto de vomitar.

−Tienes razón hubo tanto romance que creí que estaba en una novela fresa. Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo no fue tan del otro mundo como decían.

−No creo. A mí me gusto. Creo que todos tenemos que madurar y que ellos ya no están solos.

−Sí, pero de todas formas. Lo hubieran llamado Harry Potter en búsqueda del amor –todos rieron. El día había sido muy divertido. A pesar de sus escasos recursos ya estaban en diciembre. Y en esa época solía pasar más tiempo con sus hermanos.

Sí. Se sentía dolida. Pero como dijo Rin, a veces ay que madurar y seguir adelante. Tal vez se había hecho muchas ilusiones y se había descarrilado de sus primeras intenciones. Sus metas eran claras y concisas: poder terminar la universidad para trabajar, sacar a sus hermanos de la miseria y que fueran ciudadanos de bien.

Cuando reviso tenía veinte llamadas perdidas. Suspiro y apagó el celular. Ahora sólo quería estar lejos de los Taisho.


	16. Tragos Amargos

Capitulo XVI

Tragos Amargos.

−"_Esto sí es vida" _–jadeó mentalmente. Hacía tiempo que no tomaba un baño de agua caliente−. "_No es fácil ser parte de los Taisho. Todos son tan diferentes, tan fuertes, tan…ellos"_ –volvió a suspirar.

−¡Hey sobre la cama está la ropa!

−¡¡Gracias!! –gritó desde adentro. Sabía que estaba condenada a casarse con alguien a quién tal vez no amaba pero, que sí quería. InuYasha siempre había sido su mejor amigo. Se habían conocido en Nueva York cuando él estudiaba un año de intercambio. Desde entonces ninguno pudo evitar el inminente flechazo. Pero su amor y complicidad, amistad y compañerismo se la llevo cuando tuvo que ir a vivir a Miami y él volver a Japón.

−"_Pero ahora estoy aquí con él. Eso es bueno ¿no? Eso significa que pasé lo que pasé me pertenece" _–sonrió con cariño y salió. Sobre la cama un vestido de gasa blanca con pintas azules. Sonrió y se vistió, su cabello estaba totalmente ondulado, al verse al espejo se pasmo.

−…Kagome…−susurró viendo su reflejo. Era la copia exacta de la chiquilla. Claro con unos años más de madurez pero idéntica en el físico. Gimió con angustia y tomó el secador y alisó su cabello; un lindo cintillo termino por adornarla.

−¡Oye Kikyo! ¿Estás lista? –InuYasha entró sin reparar. Al verla se quedó hipnotizado. Sabía por qué le gustaba tanto Kikyo. Era divertida, muy hermosa, con clase y tan especial con él y solo con él. Se acerco a ella y la beso en la boca.

−InuYasha –se agito. Ese beso le había quitado el aliento.

−Eres tan hermosa –le susurró al oído. Interiormente se sintió caliente. Su cuerpo no era de hierro y reacciono a su aliento erizando sus pezones.

−Te quiero InuYasha –murmuró besando sus labios. Sobre los hombros de él colgaban sus brazos. Él la sujetó de la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo.

Sus labios se volvieron a fundir con los de ella. El beso era suave, tranquilo, apasionado pero no obsesivo. Sus masculinas manos masajeaban su cadera. Bajó con cariño hasta su trasero y lo apretó.

−Eres perfecta –le dijo con los ojos cerrados. Ella se sonrojó y dejó llevar.

***Block***

Con cuidado la recostó en una pared. Sus habilidosas manos jugaban con el pequeño pero redondo trasero. Sus dedos trazaban círculos invisibles que hacían gemir a la inexperta chica.

−Se delicado –pidió con cariño. Él le dio una tierna sonrisa y le cerró los ojos con besos.

−Lo más que pueda –la cargó en brazos y la posó con suavidad en la cama. Se colocó sobre ella y rozó su nariz con la de ella. Sus labios acariciaban su mejilla mientras sus manos bajaban por los delicados y tersos brazos.

El calor y el deseo subía, él sin esperar le beso la punta de la nariz y fundió sus labios con los de ella. Por primera vez se atrevió a irrumpir en la virginal boca con su lengua. Húmeda, caliente y sólo para él.

−InuYasha –gimió cuando tocó sus senos. Era tan delicada, tan sensible.

−Tranquila. Sólo respira –consoló. Una traviesa mano bajó hasta la pierna. Acarició.

−"_Dios. Sólo tú sabe lo suave que la hiciste" _–gimió al adentrar sus manos sobre aquellos labios. Estaba tan húmeda, tan moldeable.

−¡InuYasha! –chilló. Tomó el masculino rostro y lo miró con miedo. Él la miró y besó sus labios.

−Tranquila. No te haré daño. Te amo –ella asintió y sus ojos se aguaron. La mano de él masturbaba su clítoris haciéndola sonrojar y más, cuando su mismo cuerpo iba contra aquella mano.

Extasiado sacó los dedos y los posó sobre los labios de la chica. La pintó con sus propios fluidos y lamió su néctar desde su distintiva boca. Ella aún tenía las piernas abiertas para él. Con paciencia quitó el vestido y tomando sus manos hizo que las pasara por su torso.

Gimió cuando ella deshizo la camisa y desabrocho el pantalón. Su fría mano recorrió su tórax erizándole la punta de los pelos. Él jadeo y quitó las pequeñas pantaletas, se desnudo frente a ella. Que sin poder evitarlo lo recorrió con la mirada. Su cara de volvió escarlata al centrarse en su intimidad.

Fue hasta ella y tomó con cariño su mano. Los dedos largos sostuvieron su masculinidad erecta, ardiente y viril. Ella intentaba mirar a otro lado pero, la tomó del rostro y la obligó a verlo.

−InuYasha –gimió con pena. Sonrió y se tumbó contra su cuerpo. Sus labios tomaron un pezón; lamió en círculos, mordió y escucho los leves gemidos. Acarició. Tomó el otro y volvió a lamer, succionar y mordisquear la punta rosada y suave. Volvió a acariciar los heridos tumultos y bajo por su vientre.

Su lengua dejaba el húmedo rastro por su plano abdomen, ahogó su ombligo con su lengua y bajó hasta la pequeña intimidad. Rosada y bien depilada. Con sus dedos índice y medio abrió los labios y dio una lenta lamida. La chica se retorció y gimió. Tomó la plateada cabeza y la masajeó.

Sonrió y la penetro con la lengua. Estaba tan lubricada que su lengua entraba fácilmente gracias a los líquidos y la saliva. Sin darle previo aviso posó su latente miembro entre sus piernas, la tomó de los muslos y la beso en la boca, mientras se tomaba el pene y se abría camino entre los pliegues de carne.

−¡InuYasha! –chilló adolorida. Era grande, duro y ajeno a su cuerpo. Sus uñas hicieron estragos en la espalda de InuYasha que sólo gimió complacido.

−Tranquila. Relaja el cuerpo –la sintió poco a poco liberar el agarré y comenzó a moverse. Un ritmo lento. Tranquilo, hasta _cariñoso_. Cuanto la sintió gemir aumento las embestidas, ella gritaba suavemente su nombre mientras apretaba las sabanas. Su cuerpo se arqueaba contra el suyo cada vez que sacaba su hombría y volvía a ser uno con ella.

Sin piedad la tomó de las piernas y la coloco sobre sus hombros haciendo la penetración más profunda. Ahora la voz de su casi mujer subió dos octavas, hechizado por el vaivén, el acoplamiento y las sensaciones aumento las embestidas en un ritmo salvaje. Luego de acariciar sus senos acabó sonoramente mientras le mordía uno de los senos causándole un placentero dolor.

−Te amo –susurró ella.

−Y yo a ti –sonrió y se abrazó a ella.

***Block***

−Que día –bostezó caminando por los pasillos de la universidad. Ya era bastante tarde y tendría que tomar el autobús para llegar al metro. Sin fijarse chocó con un cuerpo duro.

−Cuidado. ¿No ves por dónde camina? –su corazón se paralizó.

−¿Qué haces aquí Sesshoumaru? –cuando iba a responder, el teléfono celular de Kagome sonó.

−¿Sí. Diga? InuYasha. Cancelar. ¿Por qué? Está bien –al colgar su mirada se entristeció. Miró los ojos de Sesshoumaru que dentro de la capa de frialdad la miraban con curiosidad−. InuYasha me canceló la cita –por dentro Sesshoumaru se sintió arder en celos−. No sé por qué. No me quiso dar explicaciones ese baka –rugió entre furiosa y decaída.

−Yo te mostraré por qué cancelo –y tomándola desprevenida la acarreó por el brazo. La sentó en el asiento del copiloto y llevó hasta la mansión. Está miraba aturdida todo. Cuando llegaron la subió y dirigió hasta la habitación de InuYasha y, cuando estuvieron frente a ella los sonidos llegaron.

−¡InuYasha! –se escuchó el gemido. Luego las palabras tiernas. Las caricias. Todo hizo estragos en la mente de Kagome. Intentó huir pero Sesshoumaru la aprisionaba de la muñeca.

−Querías saber. Termina –sin compasión escucho desde que comenzó hasta que terminaron. Al finalizar cuando se dio la vuelta estaba bañada en lágrimas. El interior del ojidorados se revolvió. Ella lloraba, por su crueldad. Por su falta de sentimientos. Porque cada vez que estaba con ella y se daba cuenta que se estaba enamorando se cerraba. La alejaba, subía su muralla y la lastimaba.

−¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Ah! ¡¿Dime?! –estaba algo exaltada. Su cara roja−. ¿Qué rayos te hice? –y le golpeo fuertemente−. Te odio. Eres tan patético, egocéntrico, altanero, petulante como todos los de tu clase –hizo una pausa ahogada y siguió−. Yo pensé que eras diferente. Pero, pero me equivoque.

Aunque no lo hubiera querido aceptar sus palabras le afectaron. La había lastimado pero eso significaba que ella sentía algo por su hermano. Por otro lado también estaba feliz ella lo hacía sentir débil, distraído y torpe y esas cosas no se las permitía. Él era un alto empresario y no un adolescente descarrilado.

−Entonces. ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? –para su sorpresa ella limpió sus lágrimas y alzo la cabeza con orgullo.

−Viendo la poco cosa que eres –y antes de que pasara a mayores giró sobre sus talones y se fue. Ambos sentían el orgullo herido, traicionado y sus corazones amargados y rajados.

***

Llegando a casa se desvistió y cambió. La cena estaba en marcha cuando sintió un carro llegar. Su corazón se acelero cuando pensó en Sesshoumaru. Miró por la ventana y la decepción la embargó. Aunque para sí misma pensó que así era mejor.

−¿Qué tal les fue? –preguntó cuando entraron sus hermanos a la casa.

−Bien. Hola Kagome –se sorprendió al ver a Ayame.

−Hola Aya. Qué bien ¿te vas a quedar a cenar?

−Si no es mucha molestia.

−Claro. Ponte cómoda –sonrió y termino de hacer unas chuletas en salsa negra con arroz y ensalada. Cuando estuvo listo los llamó a capítulo y se sentaron en la mesa.

−…Y ¿qué tal todo? –pregunto Rin. Souta y Ayame se miraban en silencio.

−Cansada. Estaba pensando en pedir el día libre –sonrió y Rin también. A las once y media vinieron a buscar a Ayame.

***

−Hola –saludó con frialdad. El argentando la veía con expresión tabla, fría. Mientras que Kagome sentía que se moría. Entre ambos la tención era asfixiante. Agregándole lo sucedido con la otra mujer y lo nuevo las cosas entre ellos iban de mal en peor.

−Ayame. Ya llegaron. Hasta luego –sin responder a su saludo se despidió de Ayame y cerró la puerta.

−Hasta luego Kagome –se despidió una alegre chica.

***

−"_Estúpido. Estúpido. ¿Qué rayos fue ese hola? Ni siquiera respondió. ¿Por qué tenía que haber ido?" _ −su furia aumentaba crecientemente al saber cuánto deseaba a la azabache. Le dolía tratarla con indiferencia pero él no era un hombre débil. Odiaba sentirse así. Intentando alejarse pero queriéndola cada vez más.

−¿Por qué Kagome está molesta contigo? –saltó mentalmente. No le respondió pero alzó una ceja−. Soy pequeña pero no estúpida. Kagome es importante para mí –él la miró con confusión.

−No veo el sentido de esta conversación Ayame.

−No la lastimes. No es como tus demás amiguitas. Ella, ella es muy especial –sonrió. Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y miró ausente el paisaje.

***

−Entonces te casas el martes. ¿Por qué todo lo hacen el martes? –InuYasha la miró y sonrió.

−Será porque salimos de clases. Además quiero que estés presente –Kagome sonrió. Se sentía falsa. Aún recordaba los gemidos de ellos. Aún tenía en su cabeza la mano de Sesshoumaru obligándola a escuchar.

−De todas formas. Me parece muy rápido –lo miró con algo de nostalgia.

−Es que estoy enamorado –su corazón se rajó. _Él _tenía razón. InuYasha era prohibido, era otra cosa. Lo suyo era una aventura, la del momento, la amiga que no pudo negarse a besarlo.

−¡Que bien! ¡Eso me contenta mucho! –se recrimino por estúpida. No se alegraba, se sentía apuñalada y solitaria. Todos sus amigos se alejaban y ella se estaba quedando sola.

−Vamos. Tenemos que ir a comprar tu vestido –ella lo miró con una ceja levantada.

−No.

−Sabes que sí.

Y sin poder negarse ambos fueron hasta el centro comercial. Entraron a la misma boutique e hicieron lo debido. Ella se enamoró de un vestido turquesa muy juvenil. Cuando se lo probó InuYasha se sonrojo. Era strapless en corse turquesa, el vestido se pegaba a su cintura y resaltaba sus senos, además caía ampliándose y llegaba hasta el inicio de las rodillas dejando ver sus bellas piernas.

−¡Bellísima! –jadeó. Pagaron y salieron. Él la llevó a ver los anillos. Y ambos se quedaron hablando. Al final y sin darse cuenta estaban en la mansión. InuYasha había subido a su habitación y en el proceso apareció Sesshoumaru.

−Kagome –murmuró al verla.

−Hola –respondió sonriendo de lado.

−Sesshoumaru no te olvides de bajar las maletas –la blanca de cabellos miel se quedó callada al ver a la _intrusa_ sentada en la sala.


	17. Momentos extraños Primera Parte:

**Hola. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Quiero que sepan que para mi son muy importantes. La verdad disculpenme por no ser más atenta con ustedes pero, intento en lo posible de complacer cada uno de sus gustos y exigencias en lo que puedo. **

**Quiero advertirles que éste capitulo tiene contenido lesvico o Yuri, por así decirlo. Aquellas que no se sientan comodas con este tipo de genero por favor, abstenganse de leerlo. No quiero problemas. Para que sepan cuando viene el lemon, este está marcado antes por "***blog***" lo hice de tal forma que no afecta la historia en cierta forma. Por favor no quiero personas traumadas ni nada por el estilo. Así que queda a su criterio el si lo leen o no.**

Capitulo XVII

Momentos extraños.

Primera Parte: Género y tendencias.

La tención de un momento a otro se sentía en el ambiente. Sara miraba con finura e insolencia a Kagome que la veía fastidiada.

−¡Hey Kagome ya puedes subir –Kagome reaccionó y asintió. Sesshoumaru vio la escena con molestia y subió las maletas. Tenía que agradecer que se hubiera salvado de un extraño momento.

***

−¡Que aburrimiento! –protesto el menor. Ambos estaban arreglando unas cosas para la boda de InuYasha que insistía en que ella fuera la madrina. De alguna forma u otra su corazón soportaba todo aquello. Aunque dentro de sí lloraba porque se estaba quedando sola.

Algo cansada se despidió. Era hora de ir a trabajar. Cuando bajó las escaleras pudo escuchar unas voces.

−¿No es ella la mesera de la discoteca?

−Sí.

−Que bajo está cayendo tu familia.

−No te preocupes, sólo es por caridad –en ese mismo momento se congeló.

−"_¡¡¿Caridad?!!" _–sintió sus ojos llorosos y corriendo salió de la mansión.

***

−"_Sólo…sólo por caridad. Que estúpido, imbécil, si ya lo sabía ¿por qué me sigo haciendo ilusiones?" _–las lágrimas la cegaron y no miró con quién chocó.

−Lo…lo siento –cantó una dulce voz.

−Discúlpame a mí –su rostro fue subido y lo primero que vio fue una melena rojiza.

−No te preocupes ¿Estás bien? –la pelirroja la miro con cariño. Al reconocer a la Taisho se soltó con brusquedad.

−¡Sí! ¡Estoy bien!

−¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida. No esperaba un trato tan brusco. Jamás la había visto así.

−Nada. Yo sé que ustedes nos tratan sólo por subvención –y furiosa se abrió camino y siguió. Ayame se quedó pasmada.

−"_Por caridad" _–pensó−. "_Yo jamás…eso es mentira…¿Qué paso aquí? _–corrió hasta ella y la tomó del brazo.

−¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con desagrado. El agarre era muy fuerte.

−¿Por qué dijiste todas esas cosas? –sus ojos verdes llamearon iracundos.

−Porque es la verdad. No te hagas la desentendida. Sólo no les vallas a hacer pasar un mal trago a mis hermanos –Ayame la siguió mirando molesta. A los pocos segundos un relámpago sonó y una tempestuosa lluvia se desató.

Sin pedir permiso Ayame la montó en una Hummer y la llevó hasta un pequeño apartamento rosa con blanco.

−¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó empapada. Miraba con curiosidad el pequeño pero lujoso departamento. Cuando reparó en Ayame se sonrojó al ver como se desnudaba frente a ella.

−Mi departamento.

−Pe…Pe…Pero no te quites la ropa –el sonrojo la cubrió y nublo su rabia. Ayame le sonrió coqueta y fue hasta ella.

−¿Te gusta? –preguntó. Kagome la miró congelada, su corazón latía tan rápido. Estaba choqueada. Ayame le estaba coqueteando. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando unos duros senos se posaron a su espalda y le levantaron la camisa−. ¿Qu-é…qué haces? –jadeó con el corazón en la boca.

−Estás mojada. Sólo te ayudo a quitar la ropa. Sabes, para ponerla a secar –Kagome asintió y se dejo desvestir. Los finos dedos le tocaron el abdomen mientras subía y las uñas le hicieron cosquilla en la piel. Unos labios se posaron en su cuello y lo besaron con cariño.

Extrañada se dejó consentir. Una mano tocó su seno y otra bajó hasta la falda, la desabrocho y tiró hacía abajo. Con los ojos cerrados suspiró al sentirse libre de las ataduras del sostén. En unos momentos después también se sintió sin bikini.

−"_Estoy desnuda frente a una mujer. Que cómodo se siente" _–pensó para sí misma en su propio estupor. Tan ensimismada estaba que no sintió la felpuda bata.

−Listo –oyó una risita y abrió los ojos. Se sonrojó abochornada al ver a la taheña sonriendo pícaramente. Ella también llevaba una bata pero de seda dejando notar todas las curvas.

Se sorprendió a si misma observándola fijamente. La niñata que siempre andaba con sus hermanos era todo menos eso. Tembló al darse cuenta de lo bien agraciada que dios la había hecho. Senos redondos, grandes, vientre plano, piel suave y blanca. Otra risita ahogó el ambiente y la vio girar permitiendo notar el redondo trasero.

−Yo…Yo lo siento. Tengo que…bueno…mi….−se sonrojó al sentirse tan tonta. No encontraba que decir. No era lesbiana, ni siquiera le gustaban las mujeres pero _ella _la había tocado de una forma tan extraña y, lo peor era que se había sentido bien.

−Ven. Mientras tu ropa se seca cuéntame lo que pasó –rió para sí misma. Había de cierta forma logrado su objetivo.

−Bueno. Creo que hoy tampoco iré al trabajo –suspiró cansada y desechó las ideas lésbicas de su cabeza−. Es que, no me mal interpretes. Hoy cuando salí de su casa vi a Sesshoumaru hablar con _esa _mujer.

−Sara.

−Bueno esa.

−Sara.

−Si bueno _Sara_ –Ayame sonrió. No podía negar que le gustaba verla enojarse−, Le decía que ustedes no podían haber caído más bajo. Y Sesshoumaru le decía que era por caridad. Y no sabes me molestó tanto. Porque sí es así yo no quiero ser amiga de los Taisho –sus ojos se insertaron de rabia.

Ayame se levantó de salto. También la había enojado el comentario. Conocía al personaje. Sabía por qué lo hacía.

−Ella jamás estará quieta. Siempre es así. No le prestes atención a sus comentarios absurdos –vio a Kagome mirarla con curiosidad−. Siempre ha estado detrás de Sesshoumaru y de algunos otros personajes de la familia. Digamos que tiene una insistente determinación en ser parte de la familia Taisho –Ayame se congeló al oírla reír risueña.

−Eres muy elocuente –se regaño mentalmente al sonrojarse (Ayame). De un respingo se paró y fue hasta la cocina. Sentía una pequeña corriente de excitación embargarla desde el vientre y delatarla endureciendo sus pezones.

−¡Maldición! –murmuró por lo bajo. Intento alisarse los crespos rulos. Se relamió con impaciencia los labios al recordarla. Con cuidado se permitió ojear de nuevo en los recuerdos del cuerpo desnudo de la azabache. Tan suave, tan dulce, tan palpable y sensible.

Se regaño por desearla. Sabía que si la tocaba y Sesshoumaru se enteraba la mataría. Sara había sido su mujer. La había dejado al darse cuenta lo represiva que era. Luego se había ido a los brazos de Sesshoumaru. Pero siempre le había confesado su amor y, la propia Sara no entendía como una niñata de dieciséis años la había utilizado.

Ella misma no entendía. Pero le gustaba como la pelimiel gemía en sus brazos y ahora deseaba con furia latente a la azabache. Que era tan virginal, mentalmente claro. Porque se notaba en la caída de sus caderas y en su redondo trasero que ya no era virgen.

−Ayame –la llamó−. Ayame –volvió a repetir−, ¡¡¡Ayame!!! –gritó al final.

−¡¿Qué sucede?! –preguntó exaltada. La habían sacado de su ensimismamiento de forma tan brusca.

−Creo que la secadora ya terminó.

−Gracias –sonrió divertida al sentirse asustada.

−De nada. ¿Oye cuando estés lista me llevas a mi casa? –vio como se sonroja−. No tengo ni idea de cómo salir de aquí.

−Claro. Pero tienes que esperar que escampe –le señalo la lluvia.

−Sí. No sabía que tenías departamento. Como siempre estás donde el Sr. InuTaisho –su mirada se dilato al mirar con curiosidad el lugar.

−Es que no me gusta estar sola. Este lo uso para otros _fines _–Kagome estaba tan distraída viendo que no notó el tono que uso. La taheña sonrió con humor y la paseo por todo el piso.

−Ésta es la cocina. El recibidor, donde se lava la ropa, el comedor, la sala de juegos, la pequeña biblioteca, el cuarto de huéspedes y –abrió una puerta y la adentro−, mi cuarto.

Kagome abrió los ojos. El cuarto era inmenso. La cama queen, la tela de las almohadas de seda blanca y el cubrecama rosa. Un televisor pantalla plana pegado en la pared, DVD, karaoke, una peinadora, con espejos de maquillaje, peluches, la puerta de un baño privado y un súper amario.

−¡Esto es enorme! –la habitación se le asemejó a una de mujer en vez de una chica de dieciséis años. Bueno, ella parecía ser más madura.

−Sí. Eso es por mis buenas calificaciones. Tengo un padre muy…complaciente.

***Blog***

Ya sin poder contenerse a sí misma la pelirroja se posó detrás de Kagome. Sus brazos la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo.

−Te deseo –le murmuró al oído. El tórrido aliento la hizo estremecer. Las manos agiles de Ayame le soltaron la bata. Kagome nerviosa se giró y la detuvo sutilmente.

−Esto no está bien. No me gustan las mujeres yo…

−Tranquila –la silencio−, No te tienen que gustar –y sin más se pegó contra ella y la besó. Kagome estaba impactada. Sabía que no gustaba de Ayame, ni siquiera la notaba normalmente. Hasta hace horas atrás la miraba como una niña de diez años y ahora como una mujer. Una que tocaba su cuerpo y la dejaba caliente. Que la hacía arder y humedecer. No, no le gustaban las mujeres pero ella parecía saber qué puntos tocar.

−¡Ah! –se reprimió y tapo su boca al sentirse gemir. Ayame la detuvo y junto ligeramente sus labios.

−No. Está bien, déjame oírte. Me gusta –volvió a hacerse de sus labios. Jugó con su lengua, ambas se rozaban y tocaban con dulzura, los labios pequeños de Kagome la hacían alucinar. Era tan dócil, tan manejable.

Su cuerpo tembló de emoción al notar como la inexperta azabache acariciaba su trasero. Haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos. Se dejo tocar hasta volver a tomar las riendas. Con un poco de agresividad tocó los rosados pezones, pellizcó y lamió.

Kagome gemía y temblaba como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas. Su sonrojo aumento cuando Ayame la hizo apoyarse de la mesa y ambas quedaron reflejadas en el espejo.

−Me gusta verte así –hablo con la voz teñida de lujuria. Había tomado la dulce cara y la miraba contra el espejo. Kagome chilló al sentir unos intrusos dedos abrirse campo sobre los pliegues de piel caliente de su sexo. Instantáneamente su cabeza se fue hacia atrás y su intimidad acogió los largos dedos.

−¡Aya-me! –dijo entrecortada al sentir los dedos de ella resbalar con más rapidez.

−Estás tan húmeda –le susurró al oído. Kagome se miraba sorprendida a sí misma. Se veía tan excitada, sus senos brincaban levemente y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un tierno barniz rojo.

−Ayame. Ayame –repitió mordiéndose los labios−. Voy a llegar…

−Todavía no –Kagome se quejó cuando dejó de sentir los dedos. Rápidamente fue llevada hasta la cama. Las sentó a horcadas sobre sí y así rosaron ambas entrepiernas de tal forma que la fricción traía consigo el placer. La comenzó a mover sobre sí en un lento vaivén. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Ambas estaban arqueadas Ayame cuando se sintió sobrexcitada sacó un consolador ya lubricado y las penetró a ambas; el rosé fue más intimo, más sexual y complaciente, cuanto más cerca estaban sus entrepiernas, más adentró lo sentían. Y así se fueron moviendo hasta que ambas acabaron en un sonoro gemido.

***

−¿Llevaste a Kagome al trabajo? –pregunto un medio dormido InuYasha.

−No. ¿Acaso me viste cara de chofer?

−…Bueno…−respondió divertido. Vio a Sesshoumaru fulminarlo con la mirada. A lo que respondió rascándose el cabello.

−¿Kagome no es la chiquilla que estaba sentada cuando llegué?

−Sí. ¿La viste?.

−Claro. Bajó cuando estábamos hablando –Sesshoumaru la vio con interés−, y se fue sin despedirse.

−¿Por qué no me dijiste que la habías visto? –su voz sonó fuerte y dura.

−Porque a las personas que se tratan por caridad no tienen importancia.

−¿Por caridad? –repitió InuYasha. En su cara se notaba la enervación.

−¡¡Kagome es más que tratada por eso!! ¡¡Que estúpida y superficial eres!! Seguro escuchó todo si no se despidió –el interior de Sesshoumaru se agitó. Sara solo miraba estupefacta a los dos hermanos.

−Eso fue lo que me dijo Sessho…−InuYash fue hasta él y lo miró con rabia.

−Si algo le sucede a Kagome será tu culpa –no necesitaba que lo acusaran. Sabía que la pequeña lo había oído. Se sentía estúpido. Llovía a cantaros y el metro bus pasaba a cada quince minutos. Seguro ahora estaba empapada, sola y en quién sabe dónde.

Ambos –InuYasha y Sesshoumaru-intentaron localizarla por el celular. Que repicaba y repicaba y nadie atendía.

_Te has comunicado con Kagome Higurashi. En estos momentos no puedo atenderte deja tu mensaje y te devuelvo la llamada._

−Maldición –dijeron al unísono. Sara seguía perpleja. Ambos estaban igual de preocupados. Claro cada uno por su lado.

***

−_¿Y ahora qué? _–pensó Kagome cuando se despertó entre los brazos de un dormida pelirroja.


	18. Recuerdos Dolorosos

Capitulo XVIII

Recuerdos dolorosos.

−…Sí… −atendió casi dormida. El sonido de su celular la hizo levantarse.

−_¿Dónde estás? _–escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

−En casa de Ayame.

−_¡¿Qué haces ahí?!_

−Me quede por la lluvia –escucho varios insultos del otro lado y fue cuando reconoció la voz de Sesshoumaru−. ¿Por qué mi amistad es por caridad? –soltó sin anestesia.

Un silencio extraño apareció.

−_¿Cuándo oíste eso? _

−Cuando me iba. Se lo decías a Sara. ¿Qué te hice yo para que me trataras por lástima?

−_De eso hablamos personalmente _–y colgó.

−¿Con quién hablabas? –le pregunto la taheña.

−Con Sesshoumaru –tomó una bocanada de aire−. Ayame lo que paso entre nosotras…

−Jamás paso –la interrumpió−, Si ya sé. Fue un momento de debilidad, te dejaste llevar y yo entiendo.

Kagome se quedó algo incomoda. Parecía haber herido los sentimientos de la chica y antes que se fuera la tomó de la mano.

−No fue un error. Lo que hicimos yo sabía lo que hacía. Sólo que tu entiendes como es la gente. Y como te dije, no me gustan las mujeres –Ayame la miro un poco decaída y asintió. Esperaba o tenía el leve deseo de que ella pudiera quererla luego de lo que habían hecho.

Algo cansada le saco una ropa y se la dio.

−Me saludas a Souta y Rin –dijo cuando Kagome ya estaba en la puerta.

−Sí –aceptó y se fue.

***

−Chicos ya estoy en casa.

−Hola hermana –respondió Rin comiendo cereal.

−Saludos que les manda Ayame.

−Ok. Por cierto –dijo Souta−. Ya llegaron las invitaciones al matrimonio doble de los Taisho.

−¿Doble?

−Sí. Se casan el mismo día.

−¡Que bien! –sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos golpe en la puerta. Algo extrañada fue hasta allá y abrió. Se quedo pasmada al ver a Sesshoumaru frente a ella.

−Salgamos –ella asintió y cerró la puerta, antes avisando.

Se sentía algo incomoda. Sesshoumaru la había llevado hasta un parque solitario pero lindo.

−Siento haberte dejado sola en la fiesta –Kagome se heló por un momento y bajo el rostro. Se sentía triste por muchas cosas. Estaba sola con dos adolescente, sus mejores amigos se casaban y se iban…

−Está bien. Tú también tienes necesidades solo, no tenías que haber sido tan distraído.

−Mi amistad no es por lástima –ella lo miró fijamente. Sentía como un dolor se agolpaba en su pecho. En verdad lo que había escuchado anteriormente le había dolido.

−Pero tú se lo dijiste a Sara.

−Lo sé. Me dejé llevar por la presión. Tu amistad para mi es por importante. Porque yo…−se quedó pasmado al sentir con su fina figura se pegaba a él. El cuerpo de ella temblaba, los espasmos del llanto se hicieron presentes y ella dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

−Pensé que también te perdía –exhaló entre las lágrimas. Él que acostumbraba a verla tan fuerte y decidida le turbo en demasía verla llorar y más por él.

−Sango se casa, InuYasha también. Pensar que tú no eras sincero me hizo dar dé cuenta de muchas cosas –él acariciaba su cabello con tranquilidad, su corazón palpito desenfrenado. Con cariño la tomó del mentón y miró como esos enormes ojos avellana lo miraban brillosos.

−No estás sola. Kagome yo –tomó aire−, yo te amo –de pronto esa confesión lo hizo sentir más aliviado, como si se quitara un peso de encima.

La azabache sonrió anchamente y se guindó a su cuello.

−Yo también te amo, Sesshoumaru –los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza. Esa paz, ese cariño, el amor que ambos sentían habían aflorado, así con tranquilidad, sutileza. Ninguno de los dos quería sufrir, ninguno quería que esos momentos de angustia- celos volvieran.

Sin poder esperarlo más el la rodeo de la cintura y tomo posesión de sus labios, tiernos, cálidos y rosados; ambos juntaban sus lenguas, suspiraban y seguían en ese vaivén que exigía mucho de sus corazones.

***

−¡¡¿Qué son qué?!! –los gritos de Sara resonaron en toda la casa.

−Novios –dijo con frialdad Sesshoumaru.

−Pero, pero…−Kagome veía muy divertida la situación. La pobre mujer estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque. Habían llegado muy tomados de la mano y ella los había visto, así que no se ocultaron y Sesshoumaru le estaba aclarando los puntos.

Ayame que venía entrando bajo la mirada algo desconsolada y sonrió al verlos para seguir hasta su habitación.

−Que bien se lo tenían guardado –dijo de pronto Miroku. Sango que venía bajando le sonrió a Kagome y la abrazo.

−Tan fácil olvidaste a Lin Sesshoumaru –Kagome rápidamente pudo sentir como él se tensaba−, Veo que no.

−Vete Sara –y sin más se fue de la habitación seguido de una muy preocupada Kagome.

***

−¡Espera Sesshoumaru! –le grito. Cuando consiguió alcanzarlo estaba sentado bajo una mata de mango.

−Tal vez no debí hacer esto –le susurro levemente.

−_"No es posible que tan rápido se acabe la magia" _–pensó con dolor Kagome. Intentando controlarse se sentó a su lado. De pronto un pensamiento surgió en su cabeza. Si todos los Taisho se casaban temprano ¿por qué él no estaba casado?

−¿Quién es Lin? –pregunto con cariño. Dentro de ella unos leves celos nacían. Él la miro con desdén.

−Mi esposa –se congelo en su puesto.

−_"¿Está casado?" _–el peligro agito su corazón.

−Murió hace casi cinco años –se quedó en shock.

−Lo siento. Entiendo lo que sientes.

−Mentira. Todos dicen lo mismo pero…

−Si te entiendo. No quieres fallarle, quieres ser fiel a su recuerdo. No quieres mancillarlo con otra persona que capaz, jamás será como ella. Además temes que todo ese amor se valla –la respuesta de ella lo dejo aturdido. Cuando giro su rostro la vio abrazándose las rodillas−. Si te entiendo –susurró con la voz quebrada−. Houyo murió de un derrame cerebral y era el ser que más amaba en este mundo.

−Lo siento –murmuro él de vuelta−, A la final tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensábamos. Pero Lin no murió de una enfermedad. Un día la encontré en la cama con uno de mis socios: Naraku. Cuando lo descubrí salí huyendo. En el estrés me exploto la vesícula y casi muero pero ella, me dijeron que cuando fue a verme al hospital desesperada con Naraku el carro patino y se mataron –la mandíbula se le salió un poco de orbita y lo abrazó.

Ambos se entendían. Por eso eran tan perfectos para el otro. Ambos querían serle fiel a sus antiguos amores, pero también era difícil, porque son recuerdos dolorosos y, a nadie le gusta sufrir.

−Tranquilo. Yo estaré aquí hasta que tu lo desees –él le sonrió y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, quedándose así, en silencio.


	19. Mi historia

­Hola chicas. Paso a dejar el final de la historia.

Gracias de verdad por apoyarme en todo este tiempo. Quiero que sepan que, aunque suene trillado sin ustedes esto no podría haber sido posible. Sus críticas, apoyo y comentarios hicieron que este Fan Fic fuera dedicado a cada una de las que dejaron post.

La verdad me siento un poco nostálgica. Por ahora no tengo ninguna idea en mente. Pero quizás pronto me pongo a trabajar y maquine algo nuevo para ustedes.

Besos y gracias.

Capitulo XIX

Mi historia.

Jamás abría creído lo rápido que pasa la vida si ella mismo no lo hubiera visto. Ahora frente a ella un espejo de tres caras mostraba de diferentes ángulos los atributos de su cuerpo.

Una traviesa lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Era el día de su matrimonio, pasaría a formar parte de una familia, grande, adinerada y que la aceptaba sin importar su estatus social.

—Estás hermosa —sintió decir. Se giró una cálida y pálida mano le secó la lágrima.

—Gracias. Tú también —miró a su amiga.

—Te extrañe muchísimo, perdóname —un dedo sobre sus labios detuvo abruptamente sus palabras.

—Te entiendo. Las amigas siempre están cuando se necesitan y ahora, tú me necesitas —le sonrió y juntas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

—Gracias Kagome. Eres mi mejor amiga —tomó a Sango de la mano y la apretó levemente. La ayudo a maquillarse y la dejó para visitar a la otra novia.

***

—¡Kagome! ¿Dónde está Kagome? —la señora Taisho corría por toda la iglesia. Los futuros esposos se miraron extrañados; Sango ya estaba lista y la única que no daba señales de vida era Kikyo.

—¿Qué sucede madre? —pregunto InuYasha.

—Es Kikyo dice que no piensa salir. No quiere casarse.

—¡Que! —todos se miraron desesperados. InuYasha había pasado de un suave bronceado a blanco como el papel.

—Sí no sé qué hacer. Pensé que tu tal vez podrías ayudarme a hacerla recapacitar.

***

Unos leves gemidos se escuchaban al otro lado de la habitación.

—Kikyo…—susurró Kagome por lo bajo.

—…No quiero salir…no pienso hacerlo…—su voz era suave y atragantada.

—¿Por qué no? —un silencio extraño se formó y varios minutos después respondió.

—Porque InuYasha no me ama. Te quiere a ti, está loco por ti —una risilla irónica brotó de los labios de Kagome.

—Sabes que es mentira. El te ama, no he visto que mira a nadie como te mira a ti. Él sólo tiene ojos para tu persona —tenía su frente pegada a la puerta—. No le hagas esto Kikyo, ustedes merecen ser felices juntos.

—Si no te ama como tú dices por qué hoy me parezco a ti —la puerta se abrió lentamente. Se impacto al verse a sí misma en vestido de novia. Ambas eran un replica.

El cabello de Kikyo estaba rizado, su piel bien maquillada y sus ojos chocolates brillosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa eran la vil copia de ella.

—No podemos negar nuestro parecido. Pero tu no tienes porque dejar de ser Kikyo —ella la miró y Kagome fue hasta ella y la adentró en la habitación—. No tienes por qué usar el cabello rizado.

Con paciencia deshizo el tocado y plancho el cabello, sobre su cabeza cernió una tierna diadema que sostenía el velo.

—No tienes que intentar se alguien que no eres. Él te ama como tú eres —y pintó los labios rosados de rojo, los ojos los delineó de forma gatuna y dejó las mejillas pálidas—. Está eres tú.

Ambas se sonrieron y se abrazaron. Kikyo no podía ocultar el porte imponente y delicado que tenía, mientras que Kagome era aniñada y traviesa; era como ser hermanas gemelas el contrario de cada una.

Kagome enfundada en su traje celeste hasta el piso. Kikyo con su vestido vaporoso de novia en corsé. Kagome con tonos rosados ligeros y, Kikyo con tonos pálidos y labios rojos.

—Ahora es hora de tu boda.

—Sí.

***

—Hoy estamos reunidos ante Dios para unir a estas parejas en santo matrimonio —la charla del cura había comenzado. Los cuatro arrodillados en la casa de Dios.

En aquel sagrado recinto yacían todos aquellos familiares y amigos más cercanos. Sesshoumaru tenía tomado de la mano a Kagome. La familia de Sango, la familia de Kikyo, todos, todos estaban allí.

En la recepción la celebración se fue por los aires. Todos bailaban y comían. La sonrisa de las novias hacía resplandecer el enorme lugar. Todos reían, inclusive aquellos que habían sido rechazados repentinamente. Ayame estaba junto a Sara, sus hermanos con sus dispuestas novias y novios y ella, allí junto a la persona que por ahora se robaba su aliento y que para siempre lo haría.

—¿Qué haces mi amor? ya es muy tarde —escuché la voz de mi esposo a mis espaldas.

—Termino de escribir el libro —sus labios jugaron con mi cuello haciéndome erizar. Sus delicadas manos jugaban con mis senos mientras deslizaba una hasta mi entrepierna.

—Vamos a la cama. Ya es tarde —jadeé entre sus labios y lo acompañe.

_Y así es yo terminé con él. __Está es mi historia… ¿Qué paso conmigo y con Sesshoumaru? Nos casamos, no a la semana, ni a los meses si no, tres años después. ¿Por qué no antes? Estuve ocho meses en la cárcel, sí declare que había matado a Phil. Aún no tenemos hijos pero estamos en proceso. _

_¿Qué paso con InuYasha y Kikyo?_

_Bueno ellos ahora tienen una camada de hijos –rió- la verdad no sólo tuvieron cuatro, luego de Sitoshi Kikyo no quiso tener más. Por otro lado Sango y Miroku hicieron su tercera parte de más barato por docena y sí, tuvieron doce hijos._

_Ayame –suspiro- la pobre no tuvo un final feliz. No pudo reponerse de lo que sucedió entre nosotras y acabó muerta de una sobredosis de heroína y con ella Sara, un amor bastante retorcido._

_Mis pequeños hermanos ahora son felices con sus novias, por ahora. Rin está esperando un bebé de Kohaku…Souta por otro lado es estéril, no puede tener bebes pero aún así Hitomi lo quiere y han decido más adelante adoptar._

***

En la recepción se sintió un poco agitada y salió a tomar aire. Su delicado perfil estaba de lado contra la luna, dándole un aspecto hermoso y sereno. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Ahora era la novia de Sesshoumaru, él la había presentado en la sociedad y no podía volver a su vida rutinaria.

Le dijo que se mudaría a su departamento.

—¿Mucha presión? —se erizó al sentirlo detrás suyo. Sus manos se habían anclado a su cintura y pegaba su imponente anatomía a su delgado cuerpo.

—Algo —respondí con un poco de arrogancia.

—Conmigo no tienes porque mostrarte gallarda. Sólo con los reportores.

—Lo sé —sonreí un poco y me giré hacía él—. Aunque a veces no puedo evitarlo, después de todo la gallardía siempre ha sido la historia de mi vida.

_Y con cariño me fundí contra sus labios._

_Fin._


End file.
